Je te l'avais bien dit !
by Elisab68
Summary: Pré-série : Sam 17 ans / Dean 21 ans. Sam étouffe. Sam n'en peut plus, alors il ose... Pourtant John et Dean l'ont toujours mis en garde...
1. Chapter 1

_Surprise ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui ne contiendra que huit ou dix chapitres. C'est une pré-série où Sam à 17 ans et Dean 21 ans._

_Attention, dans cette fiction le langage peut parfois choquer les oreilles sensibles. Le sujet abordé (l'usage de produits illicites) peut également heurter la sensibilité de certains… _

_Bien évidemment rien de m'appartient et c'est bien dommage…_

_Voilà c'est dit ! Alors maintenant bonne lecture…_

**Je te l****'****avais bien dit !**

Chapitre 1

_Quand on mène la vie qu__'__on a pas choisi, quand on vous dicte ce que vous devez faire, quand vous n__'__avez pas la possibilité d__'__en parler à quelqu__'__un d__'__autre que la famille qu__'__on ne supporte plus, on a deux fois plus de chances d__'__être tenté par l__'__envie de faire le contraire de ce que l__'__on vous demande, de faire l__'__interdit. _

- Tu ne dois pas boire ! _Je vais me soûler comme un ivrogne._

- Fils, tu dois m'obéir ! _Vas te faire foutre._

- Tu rentres à l'heure sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! _Demain, je fugue une semaine entière._

- Sam, tu m'écoutes ? T'es bien présent là ? _Nan papa, je ne t__'__écoute pas, parce que je suis dans une bulle artificielle qui me permet de me sentir enfin vivant, de supporter ta présence en face de moi et de ne pas être ce petit soldat obéissant que tu souhaites voir !_

- Hey Sam ?! S'impatiente Dean en me secouant par l'épaule. Aller bouge ton cul ! Papa nous a demandé de le rejoindre tout de suite ! _Papa ! Papapapapapaaa.__…__Oui chef__…__ Bien chef__…__ Connard__…_

- Laisse-moi deux minutes et j'arrive… _Je marmonne, légèrement euphorique, tout en ayant l__'__impression d__'__être sur un petit nuage. Tout semble lisse et beau. Je sais qu__'__intérieurement il y a un vide abyssal que je ne peux combler mais aujourd__'__hui, étrangement, je me sens léger. _

Je me lève, prends mon sac, mon ordinateur portable et pars à la suite de mon aîné qui semble se déplacer aussi vite que la lumière.

J'admire mon frère. Il a une capacité pour encaisser toutes les remarques de mon père sans broncher et sans lui répondre que j'en reste scotché. Parfois, je vois ses lèvres trembler, je pense qu'il va enfin dire ce qu'il pense réellement, mais il les pince et respire fort par le nez. Il se maîtrise, me regarde souvent dans ces moments là et je pense qu'il puise en moi toute l'énergie qu'il lui faut pour rester calme. Il est fort mon frère pour supporter un père qui part pendant des jours et qui revient uniquement pour nous donner des ordres.

- Tiens, mets ça dans le coffre ! Me demande Dean en me lançant par surprise un sac qui contient notre linge sale.

Je le réceptionne de justesse et me dirige vers l'arrière de la voiture pour y engouffrer l'affreux parquetage lorsque je vois mon reflet sur le coffre arrière de la Chevrolet lustrée avec amour par mon frangin.

_J__'__ai l__'__air difforme avec ma tignasse minuscule, mes yeux et mon nez énormes et le menton qui fuit comme une virgule._

J'éclate de rire.

Tout seul comme un con.

Dean se retourne et me regarde comme si j'étais un gosse de dix ans puis soupire d'impatience.

- Bon t'arrête là maintenant parce qu'on va prendre du retard !

Je referme le coffre assez fort pour le faire rager et m'engouffre à côté de lui dans l'Impala comme si je me jetais dans un fauteuil après une longue journée de marche.

- En route pour cinq heures de conduite non stop ! T'as vidangé ? Me questionne t-il.

_Toujours aussi prévoyant Dean. _

Je ne souris que d'un seul côté et le vois mettre sa cassette préférée d'AC/DC dans le vieux lecteur pourri encastré dans sa bagnole qui résiste contre vents et marées à tous les rembobinages et les changements de face depuis la préhistoire.

Pendant une heure je laisse mon regard absorber involontairement, comme une éponge, le paysage monotone d'une route en ligne droite sans fin. Mon esprit vagabonde sans but. Je refuse de réfléchir et j'y parviens assez facilement, abruti par le cocktail pharmaceutique que je me suis concocté avant de partir et par une demie somnolence artificielle qui me berce en même temps que la musique.

_Si Dean savait ça il me tuerait, puis il me réanimerait pour me tuer de nouveau. Je sais que c__'__est interdit, que ce n__'__est pas vraiment moi qui ais fait ça, mais je ne sais plus comment faire pour m__'__évader de cette vie de merde que j__'__exècre. Et rassures toi Dean, jamais je ne prendrais de trucs énigmatiques proposés par un Don, un Bob ou un Dick__…__ Noooon, j__'__ai fait moi-même ma petite mixture qui a l__'__air d__'__être tout aussi efficace__…_

- Ca va Sammy ?

La question de mon grand frère me fait sursauter, comme si je ratais une marche dans mon sommeil. Je me frotte les yeux tout en ayant l'impression d'être à côté de mes pompes, épuisé.

_Non je ne vais pas bien, j__'__ai l__'__impression que tout mon corps hurle, qu__'__il étouffe et qu__'__à tout moment il cherche à éclater._

- Mouai… Je marmonne un chapelet de son qui ne veut rien dire et fixe de nouveau la route qui défile en face de moi.

- T'es sûre ? Insiste t-il. Parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai l'impression que tout te passe par dessus la tête ?

_Touché ! _

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Reprend-t-il. T'es pas concentré quand on chasse. Tu prends des risques stupides et surtout t'as l'air dans avoir rien à foutre…

Je le regarde avec mes yeux de cocker triste pour qu'il arrête de me faire chier avec ses questions, glisse ensuite mon regard vers la route et soupire pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, d'ailleurs il doit être le seul sur cette putain de terre, mais j'ai maintenant juste envie qu'on me laisse tranquille dans ma petite bulle d'oxygène, mon monde éphémère de tranquillité. Qu'on me laisse vivre mes dix-sept ans comme un jeune de mon âge. Les études, les filles, et la fête qui se traduisent pour moi par « _mission t-o-t-a-l-e-m-e-n-t impossible _».

Je m'imagine très bien dire à John en sortant d'un match de Rugby « _Papa j__'__ai couché avec une fille de mon âge et je l__'__ai mis enceinte ! T__'__es bientôt grand-père _» Je crois qu'il aurait une attaque et que je me retrouverais marié dans l'heure les bras attachés dans le dos et la tête enfoncée dans le bénitier…

- Tu souris encore comme un idiot Sammy ! Remarque Dean… Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête hein ?

- Je pense à papa, si je lui dis que j'ai mis une fille enceinte !

Dean sursaute et perd quelques secondes le contrôle de sa voiture puis me regarde franchement inquiet.

- Tu déconnes là ?! Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour mais je vois passer devant ses yeux une grosse incertitude.

Je souffle en levant les épaules.

- Comment tu peux croire un truc aussi con Dean ?!

Maintenant il a l'air furax et le silence reprend le dessus dans l'habitacle, durant cent-vingt-sept kilomètres exactement, quatre-vingt-dix minutes sans prononcer un mot.

Dean, imperturbable, fixe la route en suivant à bonne distance le 4x4 noir de notre père tandis que je reste toujours tassé inconfortablement dans mon siège dans une pesante léthargie.

Dean me fixe aussi discrètement, son cerveau doit carburer autant que sa bagnole à se demander pourquoi je reste aussi silencieux moi qui suis d'habitude si bavard. J'ai un peu pitié de lui, mais en même temps je lui en veux de prendre toujours la défense de papa.

_John a dit chasse, John a dit creuse, John a dit brûle, repose-toi__…_

_Perdu, j__'__ai pas dit John ! _

Me voilà encore en train de rire. Dean va vraiment me prendre pour un taré et va avoir des soupçons si je continue comme ça ! Surtout qu'il mouronne déjà dans son coin et marmonne sans s'en rendre compte les paroles de la chanson que nous écoutons pour la vingtième fois consécutive.

Je lui en veux aussi parce qu'il gâche sa vie en suivant les pas de notre père dans sa quête de vengeance.

Contrairement à l'idée qu'on s'en fait, mon frère est, à vingt-et-un ans, vraiment un type intelligent et plein de finesse. Il a aussi un charme indéniable auprès des filles qui me donne l'air d'un plouc à côté de lui. Pourtant, quand je vois ce qu'il est en train de faire de son existence j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

_Réagis bordel__…__ avant qu__'__il ne soit trop tard ! Avant que tu ne finisses comme papa, aveuglé par son travail jusqu__'__à y laisser son âme._

Dean a également un humour unique. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville et il possède un sens de l'auto dérision qui fait qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer totalement.

Mais tout ça est étouffé par les ordres perpétuels de notre grand John Winchester.

Et voilà maintenant que j'ai un mal de tête qui pointe le bout de son nez. C'est toujours pareil ! Après avoir réussi à me détacher de tout, il arrive, précurseur d'un dur retour à la réalité, avec son lot de remises en questions, de malaises et d'inconfort.

Je grogne, m'agite dans mon siège et frotte mon front en remontant mes cheveux qui prennent un malin plaisir à retomber toujours devant les yeux.

- T'as des vers au cul ou quoi ? Me lâche Dean poétiquement.

- Va te faire foutre…

- Waouh ! Souffle Dean.

Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose… et puis se tait, comme d'habitude.

- S'cuse moi. Lui dis-je un peu honteux.

Je baisse la tête et essaye d'avoir une pensée cohérente mais je n'y arrive pas et capitule. Dean ne m'a rien fait, il s'inquiète évidemment. Je ferais pareil si j'étais à sa place, il est plus qu'un frère pour moi, mais il n'est pas ma mère ni mon père, il est autre chose, un peu entre les deux, un troisième parent ou plutôt la seule constante sur laquelle je peux compter.

Je me gratte le dos de la main nerveusement sans m'en rendre compte et laisse les pulsations de mon mal de tête envahirent mon crâne.

_Poum__…__ poum__…_

- Sam ? Qu'est… fais… ien ?

_Poum.. Poum.. Poum__…_

Je vois un flash blanc devant les yeux qui prend des couleurs arc-en-ciel, c'est beau, mais je n'en profite pas car la douleur c'est confortablement installée en me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'a pas envie d'y être délogée.

J'attrape mon visage entre les mains et n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que me dit mon frère. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait le yaourt couramment !

Je jette un œil vers la route et mon cœur a un raté lorsque je vois une femme en chemise de nuit tachée de sang qui s'y tient au beau milieu.

- Attention Dean !

Je crie et me saisis du volant, le tourne pour éviter la femme que je sais être ma mère et lutte avec Dean pour garder la maîtrise du véhicule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Sammy ? Hurle-t-il en essayant de virer le volant dans l'autre sens et ralentir pour échapper au fossé abrupt qui longe la route.

Pourtant tout s'accélère, la tête me tourne, je me sens paniquer et en même temps je suis super fatigué, les muscles de mon corps se contractent involontairement alors que mon frère me lance rageusement un coup de poing dans la figure pour que je lâche prise et pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de sa voiture.

_Poum. Poum. Poum. Poum._

Je ferme les yeux lorsque la voiture entre en contact avec la femme dans un bruit sourd mais très net.

_On vient de percuter maman ! _

Je m'affole complètement terrorisé. Si bien que je ne vois pas Dean freiner comme un malade. Les pneus crissent et patinent sur l'asphalte. Il quitte cependant la route et plonge dans le fossé puis s'approche dangereusement de la forêt avoisinante à une vitesse folle.

_Ma mère ?! _

_Poum Poum Poum Poum. _

_Cela__…__ ne peut pas__…__ être__…__ possible ! _

Et dans la confusion dans laquelle je me trouve, mon cerveau en vrac prend tout de même conscience que j'hallucine. Ma mère est morte depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps pour avoir des souvenirs d'elle à part quelques photographies jaunies montrées à la va-vite par mon père.

Du sang coule de mon nez et pourtant nous n'avons encore rien heurté. _Mon frère à une de ses droites ! _Je ne prends pas le temps de l'essuyer, car je suis trop proche de la nausée. Je regarde mon frère slalomer comme il peut, fonçant en chute libre dans les buissons pour nous ralentir. A chaque fois que l'Impala en percute un, nous ralentissons un peu plus.

Les lumières devant mes yeux clignotent comme un sapin de noël et je manque de souffle. Je n'arrive plus à respirer ni à contrôler mes mouvements puis soudain, comme au ralenti, tout devient blanc, je soupire soulagé et ensuite…

_Plus rien._

Je n'entends pas Dean crier mon prénom. Je ne le vois pas percuter le tronc d'arbre immense qui nous projette contre la paroi en verre comme de vulgaires pantins.

Je ne vois pas non plus sa tête rencontrer violemment le volant lui entaillant profondément le front, projetant immédiatement une giclée de sang sur le compteur kilométrique.

_Non, je ne vois rien__…_

_Rien de tout cela._

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci beaucoup Lydean, Elida17, Darknesswolff, Dinahe, Manon, Liliju, Madie et Barjy02 pour vos supers reviews. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de vous retrouver pour certaines et très contente de faire de nouvelles connaissances. _

_Je reconnais que vous m'avez tout de même mis un peu la pression là et du coup j'espère que le chapitre deux vous plaira tout autant… Alors bonne lecture !_

**Je te l'avais bien dit !**

Chapitre 2

- Dean… Dean… Tu m'entends ? Gémit au loin une voix éraillée.

Il est dure pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux et ses tentatives pour y parvenir restent un échec. Quelque chose de chaud et de collant lui recouvre le haut du visage. Il a la désagréable sensation de ne plus rien ressentir depuis son nez jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Il fronce cependant le front.

Une plainte provenant du fin fond de sa gorge s'échappe de ses lèvres malgré lui et le surprend. C'est lui qui vient de pousser ce son qu'il ne reconnait même pas.

Par reflexe, il veut porter une main à son visage mais quelque chose bloque ses bras et sa tentative de bouger pour les dégager lui provoque encore un gémissement déplorable. Les battements assourdissants de son cœur pulsent contre ses tempes et pendant quelques instants tout devient noir.

La douleur cependant le réveil et l'assaille de nouveau. Elle s'insinue partout dans son corps et au moindre mouvement des milliers d'aiguilles lui transpercent la colonne vertébrale.

Il souffle pour faire reculer la nausée qui lui envahit les narines. L'odeur de cuivre semble s'être concentrée partout autour de lui et il déglutit difficilement.

- D…ean ? Murmure encore la voix inquiète qu'il sait appartenir à son petit frère.

Il faut absolument qu'il ouvre les yeux. La voix de Sam diminue de plus en plus et lui parait presque irréelle.

Avec un effort surhumain il ouvre les yeux et voit rouge. Il ressent un début de panique et les referme aussi vite. Il se met alors à respirer lentement comme John lui a appris, ignorant les battements affolés de son cœur qui se mettent à ralentir peu à peu. Après cela, il ose de nouveau cligner des yeux et observe l'intérieur de l'Impala.

Il ne reconnait plus sa voiture qui ressemble à un amas de tôle froissée.

Dean a l'impression d'être un escargot roulé en boule dans une coquille métallique. Quelque chose qui se trouve entre son torse et ses genoux le gène terriblement et après un effort de concentration, il reconnait le volant de sa voiture. Mais pourquoi a-t-il cette forme si bizarre qui se prolonge et disparait… dans son biceps ?

Dean déglutit difficilement et dessert la mâchoire pour pouvoir laisser entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Un filet de salive et de sang mêlé s'échappent de ses lèvres. Il sent sa cage thoracique compressée mais pas douloureuse et ressent un certain soulagement d'avoir au moins un endroit sur le corps qui ne le fait pas souffrir.

Il essaye d'ouvrir sa bouche mais son menton appuie fortement contre son torse dont le tee-shirt est complètement imbibé par son sang.

_Il y en a beaucoup trop ! _Songe le jeune homme en essayant d'analyser froidement la situation.

Le son qui s'échappe à nouveau de ses lèvres est trop grave. Il se racle la gorge pour chasser le gout métallique qui s'empare de sa bouche.

-Sa…m… ?

Avec une lenteur extrême, millimètre après millimètre, Dean tente de tourner la tête vers le siège où devrait se trouver son frère. Ses yeux font des efforts insoutenables pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une partie du corps de Sam. Un frisson glacial le traverse lorsqu'il constate que le fauteuil à tout simplement disparu. Il souffle puissamment par les narines pour chasser la douleur qui le submerge complètement avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Il ne sait pas si c'est une nouvelle vague de douleur ou l'envie de vomir qui le réveille à nouveau, mais il sait maintenant que son cœur à déménagé dans sa tête, juste derrière ses yeux. Il pousse son regard vers la portière qui n'existe plus jusqu'à l'extérieur du véhicule et aperçoit à une dizaine de mètres une forme immobile à la base d'un tronc d'arbre maculé de sang.

Dean cligne encore une fois des paupières pour ajuster sa vision et aperçoit son frère qui l'observe. Il a les yeux ouvert et le fixe avec inquiétude en fronçant des sourcils. Ses lèvres bougent et marmonnent quelque chose que Dean ne peut pas entendre, les battements de son cœur résonnant trop fort et trop douloureusement contre ses tempes.

_Pourquoi Sam n__'__est pas à côté de lui ? Pourquoi il ne l__'__aide pas à se dégager et à le sortir de là ? Pourquoi il ne se lève pas pour aller chercher des secours ? _

Des milliers de questions inondent son cerveau déjà complètement abruti par la souffrance.

L'obscurité le frappe de plus en plus souvent, alternant des périodes de lucidité trop courte où la douleur est insoutenable à des moments sombres où il ne ressent plus rien. A chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux, il voit son frère immobile. Il ne le fixe plus désormais et semble se concentrer pour aspirer difficilement l'air qui lui est nécessaire pour respirer.

Dean pense alors que son père a dû constater leur absence, qu'il devrait bientôt les retrouver et appeler les secours. Il faudra également appeler Bobby pour qu'il récupère sa voiture. Mon Dieu son bébé a vraiment morflé et si Sam se remet rapidement de cet accident, il lui bottera le cul comme jamais.

La lumière décline doucement derrière l'horizon et le jeune homme devient de plus en plus confus. L'inquiétude s'installe au creux de son ventre et un frisson le saisit à la pointe de ses pieds puis grimpe désagréablement jusqu'à son visage. Il est en sueur pourtant il tremble de froid.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi son père n'est toujours pas à ses côtés et constate qu'il ne peut plus attendre. Alors il décide de dégager son bras qui n'est pas transpercé pas le volant. Il y va très doucement afin de ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur et il y parvient, mais à l'allure d'une limace. Son sang rependu un peu partout l'aide également à le glisser vers l'extérieur.

Une fois que son bras est dégagé, Dean respire plus facilement. L'air rentre plus naturellement dans ses poumons et il a déjà l'impression d'aller mieux.

Soudain, il entend du bruit. Des bruits de pas qui se dirige vers lui. Une ombre passe devant la voiture pour se diriger vers son frère qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

Dean veut crier et indiquer sa présence. Toujours coincé dans l'enchevêtrement de ce qui a été sa voiture, il voit un homme immense, un randonneur s'en doute, s'accroupir devant Sam. Il lui touche le front, mets deux doigts sous son cou pour écouter les battements de son cœur puis panique.

Tout s'accélère alors.

L'homme déplace Sam et l'allonge, lui soulève le menton et lui fait du bouche à bouche pour le réanimer. Il lui appuie ensuite plusieurs fois sur le thorax pour que son cœur redémarre.

Dean s'agite et a du mal à garder le contrôle de sa respiration en essayant de parler, il se déplace un peu et une douleur insupportable éclate dans sa tête et c'est de nouveau le noir complet.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il semble que sa vie ne va être plus que ça désormais. Des flashs de lucidité et puis plus rien. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de se remettre les évènements en place et panique lorsqu'il se souvient de son petit frère. Il jette un regard désespéré vers Sam et ne voit plus que l'arbre éclaboussé de son sang.

- Sammy…. Murmure-t-il faiblement.

Le noir revient encore le submerger.

- Dean.. Mon Dieu Dean !

Le jeune homme identifie cette fois-ci la voix de son père. Il papillonne laborieusement des yeux et observe John qui s'est glissé dans l'habitacle de l'Impala pour dégager tout ce qui est sur son passage pour l'atteindre. Lorsque son père voit l'état de son fils, il prie pour que les secours qu'il a appelé il y a une demi-heure arrivent vite. Le pouls de Dean est faible mais régulier malgré le fait qu'il soit recouvert de sang.

- Accroche-toi mon fils ! Ordonne John qui cherche également dans le véhicule son dernier né.

Il s'extrait de la voiture et observe les environs. Sam a dû être éjecté de la Chevrolet lors du choc et doit se trouver à quelques mètres de là.

Il reste un moment immobile scrutant le paysage lorsqu'il aperçoit le tronc d'arbre taché de rouge et appelle son cadet inquiet.

Dean gémit faiblement.

John l'entend et le rejoint immédiatement. Il lui saisit doucement la main dangereusement glacée qui pend inerte et la caresse nerveusement avec son pouce.

- Tiens le coup Dean ! L'encourage-t-il encore. Tiens le coup !

Lorsqu'il entend la sirène de l'ambulance, Le père de Dean commence à reprendre un peu espoir. Il culpabilise de n'avoir pas vu assez tôt que ses fils ne le suivaient plus en voiture, qu'il a passé au moins une heure à longer la route pour enfin voir des traces de pneus sur l'asphalte qui filaient directement dans le fossé. Le temps d'emprunter le même chemin et de parvenir jusqu'à ses enfants deux bonnes heures c'étaient écoulées.

Quand il les a retrouvé, un nœud c'est formé dans le creux de son ventre. L'Impala ne ressemblait plus à rien et son estomac c'est bloqué une deuxième fois lorsqu'il a vu son aîné encastré à l'intérieur. Il a tout de suite appelé les urgences donnant un maximum de détails sur leur position pour qu'ils aillent encore plus vite.

Et c'est vrai qu'ils ont été rapides car ils arrivent déjà avec le matériel qui va leur permettre de délivrer Dean.

Seulement le plus vieux des Winchester s'inquiète également pour son plus jeune fils. Sam a été aussi blessé et les marques de pas autour de l'arbre taché de sang indiquent que quelqu'un est venu à son secours. Il peut distinguer deux sorte de traces, l'une traînante, l'autre plus profonde et plus grande, puis la plus petite disparait pour ne laisser que la plus grande qui c'est enfoncée un peu plus dans la terre. La personne qui a trouvé Sam a sûrement dû finir par le porter. Il faut absolument qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il demande si son fils n'a pas été admis d'urgence chez eux. Il n'y a qu'un hôpital dans cette région qui accueille ce type de blessés.

Un cri de douleur reporte son attention sur Dean. Le bruit des scies électriques raisonne désagréablement à ses oreilles mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour désincarcérer son aîné. Il espèce juste qu'il n'est pas trop gravement blessé. Que tout ce sang n'est que superficiel.

Sa libération est longue et pénible et la nuit c'est confortablement installée, rendant plus difficile le sauvetage.

Lorsqu'ils réussissent enfin à le dégager et à l'allonger précautionnement sur une civière. John s'approche de lui et caresse son front comme il le faisait du temps où sa femme était encore en vie puis lui murmure des mots réconfortants. C'est une chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis très longtemps et regrette maintenant qu'il ait dû attendre un accident grave pour lui montrer ce genre d'affection.

Son fils a perdu conscience. Les secouristes le perfusent, lui mettent un masque à oxygène et un harnais de sécurité autour de son cou pour le maintenir immobile. Ils repoussent John poliment mais fermement, l'écartent de Dean pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur travail et le transportent rapidement dans l'ambulance.

John Winchester regarde le véhicule de secours s'éloigner. Son fils est maintenant entre de bonnes mains. Il se retourne alors vers l'arbre où a été projeté Sam et examine sur le sol les empreintes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il fronce du front soucieux.

Les traces de pas devraient remonter vers la route et non pas s'orienter en direction de la forêt. John les suit méticuleusement et s'enfonce dans les bois. Il allume sa lampe torche et continue sa progression prudemment.

Les cris des animaux nocturnes n'inquiètent pas le plus vieux des Winchester habitué à ce genre d'expédition. Il est concentré sur la piste qui doit le mener à son fils cadet. Cette forêt est mal entretenue et très rocailleuse ce qui ralenti ses déplacements. Toutefois, il veut absolument retrouver Sam rapidement ne sachant pas sur quel énergumène il est tombé. Dans sa progression, John trouve de temps en temps à côté des empreintes quelques gouttes de sang. Il se concentre alors uniquement sur sa tâche.

C'est au bout d'une heure que les craintes de John augmentent. Il maudit le cours d'eau bruyant qui efface la seule piste qui le reliait à Sam. Il fait totalement nuit désormais et ne sait plus dans quelle direction aller.

C'est avec dépit qu'il rebrousse chemin et rejoint l'Impala accidentée. Il récupère alors le matériel qui était dissimulé dans le coffre et s'étonne que rien n'ait été dispersé lors du choc. Il atteint difficilement la boîte à gants et extrait les fausses cartes de crédit qu'ils ont l'habitude d'utiliser ainsi qu'un petit calibre. Maintenant, lorsque la dépanneuse viendra remorquer la voiture, il n'y aura plus rien de suspect à l'intérieur.

Il regarde l'heure et se dit qu'il est temps pour lui de rejoindre Dean, grogne parce qu'il n'a pas pu retrouver son plus jeune fils alors que le premier est seul et qu'il est peut être dans un état grave.

Décidément cette journée ne s'est pas déroulée comme il l'avait imaginé et il sent au fond de ses trippes que les jours qui vont suivre ne seront pas plus joyeux.

John s'engouffre dans sa voiture et prend la direction de l'hôpital. Il sait que seul il n'y arrivera pas, trop de sentiments personnels l'empêchent d'avoir les pieds sur terre pour réagir comme il devrait le faire. Ses fils sont en danger et il risque de les perdre. Il ne peut pas imaginer un seul instant continuer à vivre sans ses deux garçons prêt de lui.

De rage, il tape violemment le volant de son 4x4 et souffle toute sa colère.

- Putain ! Hurle-t-il solitaire.

C'est à cause d'un simple accident de voiture que la vie de ses fils est suspendue à un fil, une épée de Damoclès dangereusement accrochée au dessus de leur tête.

Après avoir repris son calme, il fouille dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en sort un portable. Rapidement, il pianote sur les touches et demande de l'aide à son vieux compagnon de route Bobby Singer afin qu'il le rejoigne au plus vite à l'hôpital Saint Christopher. John sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur lui et cela le réconforte un peu.

John Winchester se concentre désormais uniquement sur son itinéraire, se vidant délibérément la tête.

Il arrête de penser pour ne pas sombrer.

Pourtant, même s'il est un chasseur endurcit, il ne peut retenir une unique larme qui vient sillonner sa joue comme une lame de rasoir. Son âme part alors se réfugier auprès de la seule personne qu'il a toujours aimé afin d'y puiser toute l'énergie suffisante pour continuer à vivre.

- Mary ! Gémit-il comme une prière.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah que je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Merci à Elida17, Madie, Barjy02, DarknessWolf, Dinahe, Lydean et Liliju pour vos reviews (j'adore). Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions ! _

_Vous vouliez des réponses à vos interrogations et surtout savoir où se trouve Sam ? Hum hum, je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas vous laisser indifférent…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Je te l****'****avais bien dit !**

Chapitre 3

- Allez mon p'tit gars… t'as assez dormi…réveille toi !

Les petites gifles que je reçois sur les joues m'extirpent difficilement du sommeil dans lequel je me trouve plongé. J'essaye d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Pourtant il me semble que jamais je ne vais pouvoir y arriver et n'entends que cette voix grave et profonde qui murmure désagréablement auprès de mon oreille, comme un grillon, pour me tirer de ma torpeur.

Je cligne des yeux, ouvre la bouche pour absorber l'air frais et boisé, secoue la tête lentement de droite à gauche.

Je sens la chaleur d'un feu tout prêt de moi et je trouve cela réconfortant. J'écoute le bois qui crépite et l'écorce qui grésille en se consumant. _C__'__est fou comme cela peut me détendre !_

Je plisse enfin les yeux en deux fentes si petites que j'aperçois à peine la lumière extérieure assombrie par un mal de tête qui me vrille le cerveau.

C'est très inconfortable et je voudrais retourner d'où je viens…

Dormir surtout… pour ne plus rien ressentir à nouveau…

J'aimerais aussi… juste… qu'il cesse de parler…

Et surtout… qu'il arrête de me donner des baffes !

Je lève mon bras pour stopper la main qui continue de me tapoter fermement la joue.

- Stop ! Ma voix murmure plus une supplique qu'un ordre. _Je ne suis pas un tambour bon Dieu ! _

- Ah Gamin… j'suis bien content qu'tu t'réveilles… tu m'as foutu les j'tons dit donc !

J'essaye de me lever mais une douleur déchire mon dos et je retombe aussi vite en vidant mes poumons de tout l'air qu'ils contiennent.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Le timbre de ma voix fluctue et passe de grave à aigü en quelques secondes. ça m'arrive encore lorsque je panique, et là je me rends vite compte que quelque chose ne va pas bien. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je fais ici et j'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, rien ne vient, c'est le black-out total !

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin complètement, je vois un ciel nuageux à travers la cime de nombreux grands arbres. Il fait encore jour mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est la lumière qui décline ou le temps qui est trop couvert pour m'indiquer une heure particulière dans la journée.

_Une forêt ? _Je suis au centre d'une forêt, paumé au milieu de nulle part, installé auprès d'un feu de camp !

- Attention, bouge pas ! J't'ai retiré un putain de morceau d'verre de la taille de ma main dans l'dos ! T'as d'la chance que ça t'ai pas coupé la colonne vertébrale en deux !

Je me tourne vers le son de la voix et découvre l'homme qui me parle et mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est immense ! C'est une montagne à lui tout seul. Une force de la nature que je rencontre pour la première fois et pourtant j'en ai vu des types costaux accompagnant mon père. Mais là, il les dépasse tous !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Je lui demande ça, parce que si j'ai été blessé, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené dans un hôpital au lieu de me laisser moisir ici ?

- Bah mon p'tit gars t'étais tellement mal que j'ai pas voulu te déplacer encore. ça fait deux fois de suite que ton cœur me fait des blagues et t'arrêtes pas de trembler comme un poisson sorti de la rivière. Faut t'calmer !

Je reste immobile et me dis que ce type m'a sûrement sauvé la vie et que je suis vraiment un ingrat de ne pas lui en être reconnaissant.

- Merci ! Lui dis-je doucement alors que son visage s'illumine de plaisir, son regard bleu acier brillant de fierté.

- Je m'appelle Sam.

- Et moi Peter ! Enchanté qu'tu sois plus dans les pommes !

- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

_J__'__espère qu__'__il me comprend car j__'__ai l__'__impression de parler avec du coton dans la bouche._

L'homme a l'air embêté et se frotte sa barbe dorée de plusieurs jours. Il s'accroupit auprès de moi et me remonte une couverture que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'alors. J'essaye de bouger mais chaque mouvement se répercute encore dans mon dos. Je reprends ma respiration et le regarde de nouveau.

- Entre le moment où je t'ai trouvé. Reprend-il calmement. Puis transporté et amené ici…bah… ça fait trois jours !

Après avoir entendu cela, je sens tout mon calme s'envoler en un coup de vent. Je me dis que, quelque part, quelqu'un doit me rechercher, que ma famille doit s'inquiéter pour moi et que… que… que…

C'est à ce moment là que mon anxiété augmente, je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là j'éprouve un désarroi total parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, où je suis et qui doit venir me chercher. Je me sens nauséeux depuis que je suis conscient et ma tête continue de battre au rythme de mes pulsations cardiaques. Je lève doucement mes mains, et c'est vrai que je n'arrête pas de trembler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je n'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires et cette montagne d'homme, ce Peter ne me parait pas aussi sympathique qu'il semblerait être.

- Hey ! Calme toi p'tit sinon tu vas me refaire une attaque !

Il pose une de ses grosses mains sur mon torse pour que je cesse de m'agiter, me plaquant ainsi doucement sur place. J'essaye de stopper mes mouvements et le regarde de biais, les yeux cherchant aux alentours un moyen de fuir.

_Décidemment je ne le sens pas ce type. _

- Tiens, prends ça. Me dit-il en me tendant quatre comprimés dans le creux de la main. Ça va te faire du bien contre la douleur ! Depuis que je t'en donne t'as l'air d'aller mieux !

Septique je lui demande qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bah, des médocs quoi ! Me répond-il comme si j'étais un peu stupide.

- Oui… mais quoi comme médicaments ? J'insiste soupçonneux et en même temps très perplexe.

- Tu les avais avec toi dans la poche intérieure de ta veste, alors va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! J'en connais bien un contre la fièvre, c'est celui-là !

Il me lâche enfin le thorax et me montre une gélule rouge et blanche à deux centimètres de mes yeux.

Puis, il me montre deux autres comprimés tous blancs. L'un est assez gros, sécable en deux si nécessaire, _paracétamol à la codéine_. Songe-je dans ma tête. L'autre est identique mais plus petit et me semble étrangement familier.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle peur me ronge le ventre. Si le suivant est jaune et blanc, je sens que je vais vomir.

- Et le dernier est minuscule ! S'exclame-t-il, surprit lui-même par sa taille.

- Mais comme on dit « petit mais costaud » !

Il me tend fièrement une mini gélule entre son pouce et son index de géant et je deviens de la même couleur qu'elle.

- Faut pas me donner ça ! Lui dis-je avec agitation. Les autres okay mais pas avec celle-là ! C'est... C'est vraiment pas bon de les mélanger !

- Ecoute p'tit, tu délires pas mal et il y a cette méchante blessure qu'il faut soigner alors tu vas m'avaler ça d'un coup, comme t'as fait pour les autres et dès que t'es remis sur pied, tu t'démerdes !

J'essaye de me relever mais je le sens m'empoigner fermement les cheveux et pencher ma tête vers l'arrière. La douleur de mon dos se fait de nouveau sentir et en voulant protester j'ouvre la bouche qui se trouve soudain remplie des comprimés que j'essaye de recracher, mais ma mâchoire est refermée d'un coup sec, claquant mes dents. Mon nez se retrouve également bouché par une main gigantesque. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer maintenant et lorsque la pression sous mon menton disparait, j'aspire l'air qui est vite remplacé par de l'eau.

J'avale instinctivement et me dis qu'il est trop tard.

Que cet abruti vient de me payer un tour gratuit au pays des songes et des arcs-en-ciel !

_Merde !_

Je tousse encore un peu avant d'observer l'homme qui me regarde satisfait.

Il se retourne ensuite et va entretenir le feu qui se trouve à quelques pas de moi.

- Voilà gamin… d'ici quelques jours tu vas aller mieux ! T'inquiète pas fiston !

Bordel j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Les comprimés pris séparément ne sont pas dangereux mais ensemble…

_Merde de merde de merde__…_

- Combien ? Ma question attire de nouveau son regard vers moi.

- Combien de quoi ?

- Com… bien de fois j'en ai pris ? Des… des médi..caments ? J'expire lamentablement.

- Matin et soir depuis trois jours mon gars ! Comme disait la mère ! Après ça, tu va péter du feu de Dieu !

Je suis consterné et reste un moment sans voix.

- Non ! Faut plus me donner le jaune ! C'est d'accord… il ne soigne pas mon dos ! Plus le jaune…

C'est presque une prière que je lui demande, les yeux suppliants et le trémolo dans la voix.

Il observe alors les plaquettes des médicaments dans tous les sens, comme si c'était des objets venus d'une autre planète, puis les range soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de son gilet matelassé.

- Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il sincèrement curieux.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Je sens la fatigue me saisir soudainement.

- Pourquoi t'as ça sur toi si c'est pas bon ?

_Remerde !_

- D'ailleurs. Reprend-il. Pourquoi un gamin de ton âge se promène avec une arme comme ça dans la poche ?

Il sort mon petit calibre 45 qui ne m'a jamais quitté depuis que j'ai neuf ans et le pose sur un petit rondin de bois qui sert de table provisoire à bonne distance de là où je suis couché.

- Tu pourrais dire que t'as le droit…Continue-t-il. On est dans un pays libre ici ! Mais ça c'est le top…

Il me sort alors mon couteau qui est assez impressionnant je le reconnais, que je cache habituellement fixé à mon mollet droit ainsi que diverses lames, crochets et amulettes qui me protègent de différentes créatures que je peux rencontrer lorsque je chasse avec mon père et mon frère.

- C'est assez inhabituel tu ne trouves pas ? M'interroge-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu f'rais pas parti d'un de ces groupes qui prône la suprématie de la race blanche ou d'une connerie du même genre ? Ou p't'être d'un groupe de tarés qui vénère Satan ? Suggère-t-il en me montrant un pendentif représentant un pentacle que j'avais dans la poche arrière de mon Jean's.

- Parce que là tu vois gamin ! J's'rais pas franchement content !

Je sens que mon visage passe maintenant du jaune au vert laiteux.

- Non... Nooon… c'est juste pour me protéger !

- Te protéger de qui ? Me questionne-t-il surpris.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à fixer mon attention sur ce que le géant vert est en train de me dire et je trouve qu'il ressemble vraiment à une créature appartenant à la forêt… Un Wookie de la « Guerre des étoiles » avec beaucoup moins de poils !

Lentement, je me mets à sourire comme un débile profond.

Et mon Dieu, je me rends vite compte que je commence à ne plus avoir les idées claires. Je me sens si fatigué maintenant que je n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il me parle encore, me questionne toujours, mais je décroche complètement et ne comprends plus qu'un mot sur quinze. Je sens que je me détends de plus en plus et que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Les picotements qui chatouillent mes mains et mes pieds sont un doux appel à l'abandon et je m'y laisse glisser sans remords.

La dernière chose que j'entends réellement de la montagne vivante est une voix grave qui m'encourage à me laisser aller.

- Aller dort fiston !

Et je me dis cependant, comme un choc électrique à ma conscience endormie, que je ne suis pas son fils mais que mon père se nomme John Winchester et que mon frère s'appelle Dean.

Je me raccroche alors à ma dernière pensée cohérente comme un naufragé à sa planche de survie avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_Mon Dieu, il faut absolument que je parte d__'__ici au plus vite !_

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à vous ! _

_Merci Manon pour ta review, je voudrais bien te donner plus de texte, mais ce n'est pas encore écrit…_

_Lydean et Elida17 vous allez découvrir maintenant ce que devient Dean._

_Ah Liliju, toujours au petit soin pour Sam, merci de te soucier de lui et c'est vrai qu'il tombe toujours mal le pauvre !_

_Et merci également Sammy82 de te joindre à cette aventure…_

_Maintenant bonne lecture,_

**Je te l****'****avais bien dit !**

Chapitre 4

- Votre fils doit avoir un ange gardien qui veille sur lui monsieur Winter ! Lance le docteur Shatner étonné lui-même par le bilan de santé de Dean.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Questionne John incrédule, inconfortablement assis devant un petit bureau métallique en face du médecin qui s'est occupé de son aîné.

- Compte tenu de l'accident, votre fils s'en sort plutôt bien ! Il a de nombreuses lésions mais aucune n'engage son pronostique vital. L'entaille de son bras faite par le volant du véhicule n'a pas endommagé gravement son muscle et il devrait en retrouver rapidement l'usage. D'après les radios, il a également trois côtes fêlées dont une proche de la rupture. Cependant, il n'y a ni hématome interne ni perforation pulmonaire. Nous lui avons mis un bandage élastique serré qui va lui maintenir la cage thoracique et les organes internes. Avec ça, il va se sentir mieux même si la douleur va être présente ces quinze prochains jours.

Le docteur tourne lentement une page de son dossier et regarde le plus vieux des Winchester par-dessus ses lunettes.

- En fait, c'est la lésion du front qui nous a posé le plus d'inquiétudes. Il a bien évidemment un traumatisme crânien car la plaie était profonde laissant entre apercevoir l'os frontal, mais l'électroencéphalogramme et la radiographie du crâne n'ont rien indiqués de grave. Nous avons inspecté la zone et comme elle était saine nous avons pu le recoudre. Je vous rassure également qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles. Bien sûr, il faudra qu'il fasse un suivit régulier durant les trois prochaines semaines pour éviter de mauvaises surprises, mais je reste confiant. Une fois l'hématome extérieur résorbé, il ne devrait pas y avoir de cicatrice trop visible et d'ici quelques temps, tout cela ne sera pour lui qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire alors ? S'inquiète encore John.

- Je vous rassure Monsieur Winter, lorsque nous lui avons parlé, votre fils était cohérent et ses souvenirs intacts. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de soucis à vous faire. Il ne souffre actuellement que d'une migraine carabinée mais vu le choc, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il s'en sort miraculeusement bien.

- Je n'ai donc plus d'inquiétude à me faire ?

- Le reste n'est que coupures diverses et variées ainsi que de belles ecchymoses qui vont lui donner l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, c'est extrêmement douloureux, mais tout cela va disparaître progressivement. Lance le médecin confiant. Suivez-moi, je vous emmène jusqu'à lui.

Il lui sourit franchement et se lève immédiatement imité par John puis se dirigent et s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur gris métallisé réservé aux personnels de l'hôpital pour arriver au deuxième étage où se trouve son fils. « Secteur quatre, service de traumatologie» indique le panneau situé juste en face de lui.

Le docteur Shatner lui sert la main en guise de conclusion et le laisse devant la porte de la chambre.

Lorsque le plus vieux des Winchester pénètre dans la pièce minuscule, il est surpris d'y voir s'entasser trois lits, tous occupés par des patients dont l'état de santé semble assez sérieux. John se faufile silencieusement vers le dernier, prêt de la fenêtre où est allongé Dean.

Il l'a reconnu grâce aux pansements qui lui recouvrent le haut du crâne et comprend alors les paroles du médecin. Le constat est immédiat : Toutes les parties visibles de son corps sont recouvertes de contusions, de plaies et de bleus.

John s'installe avec précaution aux pieds de son lit et observe son fils qui le regarde avec un léger sourire qui se veut rassurant.

- Dean... Commence John maladroitement. Comment tu te sens ?

Son aîné relève péniblement la tête et essaye de la maintenir droite, assommé à moitié par les antidouleurs.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans une déchiqueteuse et qu'un connard en blouse blanche c'est amusé à rassembler tous les morceaux... Marmonne laborieusement Dean, gêné par l'enflure de sa lèvre supérieure et une crampe horrible à la mâchoire.

Le silence s'installe un court instant. Ils ne sont pas habitués l'un et l'autre aux démonstrations affectueuses. Cependant, ils savent que le simple fait de se retrouver ensemble et vivant est déjà une preuve d'amour en soit, alors ils profitent de ce moment quelques minutes.

Pourtant, il manque quelque chose ici pour que Dean se sente complètement rassuré et vraiment apaisé. Il manque l'électron libre qui cherche à tout moment l'évasion. Il manque l'élément perturbateur qui pimente sa vie et celle de son père qui pourtant est déjà bien mouvementée. Il constate tristement qu'il lui manque tout simplement son emmerdeur de petit frère.

_Sammy__…_

Lorsqu'il regarde de nouveau John, il sait que leurs pensées sont dirigées exclusivement vers lui.

- Comment va Sam ? Questionne-t-il fébrilement, se souvenant de son cadet et du type qui essayait tant bien que mal de le sauver.

John mal à l'aise se tait et ne sait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. Son regard fuit alors lâchement vers la fenêtre.

- Papa ? Insiste Dean en s'agitant difficilement sur son lit pour se redresser.

- Tiens toi tranquille Dean, ne bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal inutilement !

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas papa ? Sam va bien n'est-ce pas ?

Les minutes semblent durées des heures pour l'aîné des Winchester.

- Ecoute, je n'en sais rien ! Avoue John démuni après avoir hésité.

- Co… Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? S'exclame Dean effaré, faisant tourner la tête des deux autres patients de la chambre vers eux.

- Calme-toi tout de suite ! Ordonne John. Le ton de sa voix claque comme une gifle et son fils obéit immédiatement, son corps se tassant sur lui même.

Son père s'approche et se penche pour lui chuchoter doucement quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui résume rapidement ce qu'il sait et les recherches qu'il va entreprendre avec Bobby.

Le visage de son fils passe par de nombreuses expressions, mais celle qui reste en permanence figée sur lui est celle de l'inquiétude.

- Je veux venir avec vous ! Lance t-il avec détermination.

John soupire et se redresse. Observe Dean à travers la fente de ses yeux qu'il a presque fermés et envisage cette possibilité. Cependant le verdict est là. Dean est incapable de lui être d'un quelconque secours. Il est trop mal en point pour partir à la recherche de son frère.

- Dean tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Les paroles de John s'échappent de sa bouche à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans songer un instant à la douleur que peut ressentir son fils lorsqu'il les reçoit.

- Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout ! La voix de John se radoucit. Il faut qu'il se calme pour rassurer Dean.

Décidemment il n'arrête pas de faire des erreurs avec lui. Il fait tout l'inverse de ce qu'il devrait faire, mais il est tellement habitué à penser comme un chasseur qu'il considère son fils comme l'un d'eux et oublie souvent qu'il n'est qu'un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans embarqué dans une vie qu'il n'a pas choisi.

- Je… veux venir avec toi papa ! Reprend Dean déterminé. Je te promets que si Sam est dans cette forêt je le retrouverai… mais ne me laisse pas sur la touche… s'il te plait !

Les yeux de Dean brillent avec une telle intensité que John pense qu'il en serait capable.

Sa décision est prise et de nouveau il regarde son fils.

- Je viens te chercher demain matin pour dix heures. Si tu n'es pas en bas de l'hôpital à cette heure, Bobby et moi partirons à la recherche de Sam. Je ne porterai aucun jugement si tu n'es pas là Dean. En tant que père, je te conseillerais de reprendre des forces. Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui et tu as le droit de te reposer.

John se tait un instant puis reprend :

- En tant que chasseur, je te dirais lève toi et agis. Mais je te le répète Dean, tu es le seul capable de décider de ce que tu es capable de faire. Mais je te préviens, une fois ta décision prise, tu ne pourras pas te permettre de changer d'avis. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit simplement Dean reconnaissant.

- Je vais maintenant te laisser te reposer… je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti fils !

John posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Dean.

- A demain papa !

Le jeune homme regarde son père se lever et lui sourire tendrement avant de quitter la chambre.

Dean épuisé par cet effort repose la tête sur l'oreiller avec soulagement.

_Il faut absolument qu__'__il accompagne son père et Bobby_. Pense-t-il décidé. Il sait que quelque chose d'inhabituelle c'est passée avant l'accident et que Sam n'a pas eu un comportement normal. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien déjà depuis un moment, il voyait que quelque chose le préoccupait mais… bordel… son attitude l'a totalement pris par surprise. Pourquoi ce crétin lui a arraché littéralement le volant des mains ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu sur cette route que lui seul a pu voir ? Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien devant lui, ça Dean peut le jurer.

_Il faut absolument qu__'__il retrouve son petit frère avant son père, _pour qu'il ait une explication avec lui. Il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une connerie… du genre… celle qui est interdite. Il l'a pourtant mis en garde et ça le met profondément en rage parce qu'il n'a pas su le protéger contre ce genre d'absurdité.

Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été à son écoute, son confident, mais depuis que Sam et son père se prennent systématiquement la tête pour des broutilles insignifiantes, il n'écoute plus personne, n'extériorise plus rien, se ferme à tous et même à lui. Il est tellement têtu qu'il préfèrera se taire plutôt que d'avouer ce qui le turlupine et c'est vrai que son père ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Dès qu'il est contrarié, John démarre au quart de tour, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Sam. Il ne tolère aucune remarque de sa part et Dean trouve que parfois, c'est franchement exagéré et pénible.

Dean se ferait presque mal à la tête de trop penser à son frère s'il n'avait pas déjà un mal de crâne carabiné. Peut être qu'il se trompe tout compte fait ? Peut être que son frère a eu une sorte de crise ? Ou qu'il a voulu le faire chier mais que la plaisanterie a mal tourné…

Mais Dean il n'y croit pas trop.

Maintenant son frère est perdu quelque part dans cette forêt immense avec ce type qu'il n'a qu'entraperçu. Il espère seulement que ce n'est pas un de ces asociaux psychologiquement perturbés qui s'occupe maintenant de lui.

L'image de Sam contre cet arbre en sang jaillit comme un flash devant ses yeux et il frémit d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ? Il voyait ses lèvres bouger constamment au début. Répétant inlassablement la même phrase. Enfin, il avait vu le mec essayer de le sauver et puis plus rien…

_Il faut absolument que je sois prêt pour demain_.

Dean regarde la pendule fixée au mur qui indique minuit passé et ferme doucement les yeux pour se calmer. Son père lui a déposé un petit sac de vêtements de rechange ainsi que sa trousse de toilette à son arrivée. Il a donc plusieurs heures pour se reposer avant de les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il décide de faire l'inspection personnelle de son propre corps. Il sait qu'il faut qu'il soit opérationnel et ne veut pas être un boulet pour son père. S'il part, c'est pour aider et non pas être aider. Il aurait préféré avoir plusieurs jours pour reprendre des forces mais son frère n'attendra pas, lui.

Il commence par les jambes qui sont juste douloureuses, comme s'il avait marché durant trente kilomètres et les écorchures sont pansées et donc protégées contre le frottement de son pantalon. Il peut bouger les mains et les bras et son biceps bandé n'entrave pas ses mouvements.

Son torse par contre est toujours douloureux. Il a simplement l'impression de recevoir en permanence un coup de poing dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il respire. Mais il n'a rien de cassé et le bandage serré qui le maintient semble assez efficace pour qu'il puisse se déplacer.

La tête est plus problématique parce qu'une sale migraine ne veut toujours pas déménager dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais les antalgiques que lui a donné Julie, la jolie infirmière, ont l'air d'être vraiment efficaces pendant au moins deux heures. Il doit faire juste son stock et ça ira ! Prêt pour repartir.

Satisfait, il ferme un instant les yeux et laisse son esprit dériver doucement lorsque quelqu'un le réveille délicatement.

- C'est l'heure de vos médicaments monsieur Winter ! Lance justement l'infirmière avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

Dean regarde la pendule et sursaute. Il est presque neuf heures.

Il se lève d'un coup et grimace involontairement.

- Vous pouvez m'aider à m'habiller ? Demande-t-il précipitamment en sachant pertinemment que seul il prendra beaucoup plus de temps.

- Pardon ? S'étonne la jeune femme en agrandissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois signer pour sortir tout de suite ? Reprend-il en se levant au ralenti.

- Quoi ? Redemande l'infirmière. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir tout de suite monsieur !

- Je n'ai rien de cassé ! Montre Dean en levant les bras, grimaçant intérieurement.

- Mais votre traumatisme crânien ? Il faut être vraiment prudent…

- Je vais bien mademoiselle. Je veux juste sortir… Maintenant ! Le ton de sa voix est aussi ferme et dure que celui de John et la jeune femme choquée sort immédiatement pour prévenir un interne.

Il est presque dix heures quand Dean voit le ciel nuageux au dessus de sa tête. Il observe les alentours et reconnait le 4x4 sombre de son ami Bobby. Il descend doucement les quelques marches, tenant toujours à la main le formulaire de décharge qu'il a signé pour sortir contre l'avis médical du médecin.

John, le coude appuyé sur la fenêtre ouverte de la portière, le regarde avec satisfaction alors que le vieux chasseur assis à ses côtés l'observe avec des yeux ronds.

Dean s'installe lentement à l'arrière du véhicule et leur lance un sourire bravache.

- Salut Bobby, papa…

Le plus âgé regarde John incrédule, puis Dean et de nouveau son père. Mais comme aucun d'eux ne prend la parole, il se retourne contrarié vers le plus jeune des Winchester et lui lance de façon bourrue :

- Dean, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

Le vieux chasseur démarre ensuite en marmonnant dans sa barbe et prend la direction de la forêt.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Un grand merci à Liliju, Manon, Lydean et Elida17 pour vos reviews and thank you 2329 !_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! Parce que dans ce chapitre, je me suis bien défoulée (sorry Sammy)… Alors, avec une journée d'avance car demain je suis trop occupée, je vous laisse découvrir la suite…_

Chapitre 5

Lorsque mon regard vide s'éclaire et se pose sur les dernières braises rougeoyantes qui se consument lentement, je sens un frisson parcourir mon corps. Mon réveil se fait progressivement et je savoure cet instant. Je roule ensuite la tête de l'autre côté pour voir avec surprise des paquetages prêts, appuyés contre la souche d'un vieil arbre mort. Rien n'indique, à part le feu et moi, que quelqu'un d'autre à séjourné ici.

Je pense un instant que l'homme qui m'a sauvé en a eu assez et qu'il m'a laissé seul dans la forêt avec un minimum de survie. Ma joie est de courte durée car j'entends des bruits de pas fouler les feuilles qui jonchent le sol et s'approcher de moi.

Le jour est soudainement caché par un visage qui se rapproche et je le reconnais alors.

Peter me saisit par les épaules et me tourne doucement pour regarder mon dos. Je reste complètement inerte entre ses grandes mains et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, assommé par un mal de tête qui m'engourdit totalement. Mon corps reste absent de toutes réactions tandis que ma conscience troublée s'éveille à peine.

- Bouge pas p'tit ! Me prévient-il tout de même. Faut que j'regarde comment ça se présente !

Il soulève doucement la chemise en épais coton deux fois trop grande que je porte et observe ma blessure en émettant un grognement qui m'inquiète.

- Bon ! Lâche-t-il en soupirant. Va falloir que je te refasse un pansement avant qu'on parte. Tu saignes toujours.

Il approche sa tête de mon dos et le renifle. Je tends le dos et écarquille les yeux d'étonnement.

- Ta blessure ne sent pas bon en plus. J'vais y aller mollo mais faut que j'désinfecte encore.

Je frissonne d'appréhension et retiens ma respiration. Je déteste avoir une plaie que je ne peux pas voir. J'imagine le pire et je sens la nausée remonter le long de mon œsophage et déclencher un surplus de salive dans ma bouche.

- Je sens que je vais gerber ! Dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

- Tiens, bois un coup ! Me conseille-t-il en portant à ma bouche une gourde d'eau fraîche.

Je me rends compte subitement que je meure de soif, ma bouche est comme du carton et ma langue semble avoir doublée de volume.

L'eau coule dans ma bouche et me soulage enfin. Je peux alors reposer la tête sur la couverture pliée qui me sert d'oreiller et me détendre.

Cependant, je me crispe lorsqu'il commence à enlever les compresses et la douleur fuse et se propage jusque derrière ma nuque contractant instinctivement mes omoplates.

- ça fait mal ! Mon gémissement est pitoyable mais je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur de ma vie.

- Je sais p'tit gars ! Tente de me consoler Peter. Mais faut le faire, c'est sûrement à cause de ça que t'as toujours de la fièvre.

J'ai la vue qui se trouble lorsqu'il retire entièrement l'ancien pansement saturé de sang. Mes pensées tourbillonnent tout autant alors que je tente d'aspirer l'air par la bouche régulièrement pour faire reculer la douleur et oublier ce qu'il est en train de me faire.

- Maintenant, j'te nettoie avec de l'eau tiède et ensuite j'vais te mettre de la pommade antiseptique.

Ce type est peut être un _campeur/ermite/bucheron/je ne sais pas quoi_, mais je reconnais qu'il fait tout pour que j'ais le moins de mal possible.

Quelque seconde plus tard, je retire ce que je viens de penser et pousse une plainte déplorable.

La douleur reste permanente et se diffuse partout. Le moindre touché de sa part m'électrocute et me fait sursauter involontairement. Mon corps entier résonne des battements sourds de mon cœur et j'ai l'impression que je bouge au même rythme que lui.

C'est presque une délivrance lorsque je le sens poser les dernières compresses propres sur mon dos.

- Faut que tu t'soulèves sur les coudes pour que j'te passe un bandage qui va te maintenir le tout, fils !

Je ne fais pas attention à la manière dont il m'a appelé, trop concentré à éviter le moindre faux mouvement qui réveillerait un peu plus la douleur et fais ce qu'il me demande.

La sueur perle sur mon front à cause de l'effort fourni, coule sur mes tempes et glisse le long de mon menton pour atterrir sur mes avant-bras. _Je ne savais pas qu__'__on pouvait suer autant ! _Ma tâche me semble surhumaine et lorsque qu'il a terminé, je constate que des larmes se sont ajoutées à ma transpiration.

Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend par la suite, mais en m'agrippant par les coudes, il réussit à me soulever comme un pantin et m'assoir en face de lui. Je tangue dangereusement sur le côté mais réussis cependant à garder l'équilibre.

Il me couvre avec ma veste en piteuse état et range l'endroit où je m'étais couché. En quelque seconde, tout est emballé et nettoyé. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sans but, l'esprit complètement vidé par ce que je viens d'éprouver. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et somnole les yeux à demi fermés.

Je les lève cependant devant la gourde qu'il me présente à nouveau et avale l'eau fraiche goulûment.

- Vous ne me donnez rien contre la fièvre ? Dis-je avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

- C'est d'jà fait ! Me rétorque t-il en fixant la couverture sur le sac à dos.

Je n'en ai aucun souvenir et n'émets même pas de commentaires tellement je me sens dépouillé de toute énergie.

Mon ventre se met alors à gargouiller sans discrétion et attire mon attention sur quelque chose que j'avais oublié de faire depuis des jours… Manger !

- J'ai faim ! Lui dis-je à haute voix.

Il parait satisfait par ma demande et son visage s'éclaire.

- C'est bien mon p'tit gars ! J't'ai gardé une cuisse de lapin que j'ai attrapé hier.

Il me tend alors une gamelle de campeur avec la nourriture que je saisis de mes mains tremblantes. Elles bougent tellement que je pose mon plat sur le sol pour ne pas tout renverser. Je picore et m'aperçois que j'avais réellement une faim de loup.

J'ai toujours de sacrés maux tête pourtant j'essaye, tant bien que mal, de réfléchir à ma situation. Je mets un certain temps à trouver simplement mon nom, puis celui de mon père, de ma mère et de mon frère.

Je regarde le type qui m'accompagne et qui prend soin de moi. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de la lumière à tous les étages mais ne me semble pas être quelqu'un de dangereux, pourtant mon instinct crie de me méfier de lui.

J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi je suis ici plutôt que dans un hôpital et qu'est-ce qui a pu m'arriver pour que je sois en si piteux état et blessé de cette façon ?

Je m'engueule intérieurement devant mon incapacité à répondre à des questions aussi simples et me concentre comme un damné en fixant la faible fumée du feu de bois qui va bientôt s'éteindre complètement.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais avant de me réveiller dans les bois avec le Wookie humain ? _J__'__étais avec mon grand frère Dean__…_Okay… _Puis j__'__ai vu ma mère sur la route_… Pourquoi ? … Elle devrait être dans la voiture avec nous ? _Non__…__ Hallucination ? _… Je n'en sais rien en fait… Puis ensuite… _J__'__ai vu des lumières de toutes les couleurs_… _Waouh_… Et après ?… _On a quitté dangereusement la route et on a filé comme une fusée vers la forêt._

Je me passe une main sur mon visage humide et chaud puis me retourne soudain pour vomir le pauvre repas que j'ai avalé en criant également devant la douleur que mon mouvement vient de réveiller.

- DEAN !… Mon frère est resté dans la voiture ! Je suis terrorisé devant cette révélation et j'essaye de me lever pour aller le secourir.

Peter se précipite vers moi et m'oblige à rester assis.

- Bouge pas fils, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure !

- Putain, j'suis pas VOTRE FILS ! Je hurle maintenant en essayant de me dégager.

- On a laissé mon frère dans la voiture ! Il faut aller le sauver !

- C'est plus ton problème mon gars. Faut te calmer !

Je me sens devenir blanc comme un linge et toute mon énergie s'effondre et s'échappe directement par mes pieds.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Il… il… il est… J'imagine le pire des scénarios et n'arrive pas à dire le mot qui me brûle les lèvres.

- J'ne m'approche pas des bagnoles ! Me rétorque cette fois-ci Peter en colère, son regard bleu devenant gris comme de la glace alors qu'il me comprime les poignées pour me forcer à me rassoir.

- Vous n'avez même pas cherché à savoir s'il allait bien ? Je suis révolté par son attitude.

- C'est tous des connards ! Gronde t-il méchamment en m'écrasant sur le sol. Personne… tu m'entends ! Personne ne me fera toucher une bagnole !

C'est la peur maintenant qui ronge mon estomac. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de ce type.

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mon frère comme ça ! J'essaye de le convaincre malgré tout.

- Il faut prévenir les secours… ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez complètement… vous… vous m'avez bien soigné ? Alors… pourquoi pas lui ?… c'est mon grand frère… il… il…

Des larmes involontaires débordent de mes yeux que je ne peux retenir.

Peter approche alors son visage si près de moi que je peux sentir son haleine exhaler par sa bouche. Il me détaille avec attention et siffle menaçant :

- Je hais ces chauffards de merde qui ne respectent rien, ils n'ont pas d'âme… pour moi, ils sont déjà tous morts !

Je vois qu'il est prêt à m'écraser comme un insecte si je lui fais encore une remarque, mais je ne peux pas laisser Dean… mon frère qui doit être toujours encastré dans l'Impala… depuis si longtemps.

- Je vous en supplie… Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé alors ? Aidez-le s'il vous plait… S'il vous plait ! Ma voix s'éraille et s'achève par un sanglot.

- C'est Dieu qui a voulu que je te sauve en t'éjectant de la voiture ! Dit-il en me lâchant et en se redressant pour me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Remercie le ciel de t'avoir sauvé !

- Je… je ne veux pas être sauvé DU CON ! Crie-je avec rage, les yeux remplis de haine désormais. Je veux juste que vous m'indiquiez la direction pour que j'aille sauver mon frère.

Je prends sur moi et ignore la douleur qui me vrille de nouveau la colonne vertébrale et me lève chancelant et complètement désorienté. Si j'avais mon arme je crois que je lui tirerais dessus tellement je bouillonne intérieurement.

- Pourquoi tu veux retourner avec ceux qui te font peur ? Me demande t-il alors gravement.

Je lève la tête vers lui et ne comprend pas pourquoi il me demande ça ?

- Quoi ?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse, obnubilé par mon frère, et réussis à faire un pas, puis un autre, en direction de la forêt, lui tournant délibérément le dos. J'aspire toujours l'air avec avidité pour rafraîchir l'intérieur de mon corps qui brûle comme un volcan et cherche à calmer les battements de mon cœur qui frappent trop vite contre ma poitrine.

- Tu parles en dormant mon p'tit gars et t'arrête pas de dire que tu veux t'échapper de cette vie de merde et que tu hais ce que tu es en train de devenir.

Même si mes muscles se contractent sans que je puisse me contrôler et que tout tangue autour de moi, je continue à avancer en ignorant ce qu'il me dit, chaque pas supplémentaire étant pour moi une petite victoire.

- Quel père laisserait son fils se balader avec un flingue et armé comme un petit soldat ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Reprend-il encore en haussant le ton. Pourquoi t'as une cicatrice faite par un 9 mm dans le bras et pourquoi t'en as une autre sur le ventre faite par un couteau de chasse ?

Mon pas ralentit chancelant. Je ferme les yeux et ressens toutes cette haine que j'ai accumulées depuis des mois. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et que mon cœur oppressé va éclater d'une minute à l'autre.

_Oui je hais ma vie et je hais mon père. Je déteste changer de ville régulièrement pour le suivre et l__'__aider dans ses chasses surnaturelles qui m__'__éloignent chaque jour de mon équilibre mental. Un père qui ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que j__'__aimerais. Vivre une vie normale, avoir des amis, aller tout simplement tous les jours dans une même école, et surtout__…__ avoir ma propre maison. Oui__…__ je hais ma vie__…_

Je secoue la tête, ouvre encore la bouche pour aspirer avidement l'air humide de la forêt. Je chasse mes idées noires et continue ma progression, lentement, en sachant très bien que Peter m'observe maintenant silencieux.

Je me sens si minable et tellement faible que je me dégoûte.

_Mais je dois sauver mon frère. _

Alors j'avance coûte que coûte, m'agrippant aux troncs d'arbres et aux branches pour ne pas tomber, souffle comme un bœuf et écoute le clapotis d'un petit cours d'eau qui traverse mon chemin.

Je m'oriente vers lui et le suis.

Je frissonne lorsque j'entends derrière moi des bruits de pas qui me suivent et comprend que mon geôlier n'attend qu'une seule erreur de ma part pour me ramener auprès de lui. Il me laisse m'échapper tout en sachant très bien que je ne peux pas fuir. Ma démarche peut paraître stupide à ses yeux, mais s'il voit que je suis déterminé, il changera peut être d'avis et m'aidera à sauver mon grand frère.

Je marche pendant un certain temps, droit devant moi, vidant mon esprit de toute souffrance et ne pense qu'à Dean.

_Dean qui a toujours été à mes c_ô_tés lorsque j__'__étais malade, Dean mort de rire et se foutant de moi lorsque je m__'__étais pris l__'__année précédente un méchant coup de griffe sur les fesses ou Dean qui me protégeait de la colère de papa lorsque je lui avais dit que je préférais étudier plutôt que d__'__aller chasser avec lui_.

Je progresse maladroitement à travers les arbres en priant le ciel que la direction que je prends est la bonne, lorsque mon pied butte contre quelque chose de dure et me fait trébucher.

J'évite de tomber en me retenant par les mains et étouffe un gémissement lorsque je m'affale sur le sol tout en maudissant l'obstacle qui m'a fait choir.

Mon regard se dirige vers ma jambe et je retiens un cri de surprise devant ce que je vois. Là, parmi la boue, les feuilles et les branchages se trouve des os à moitiés enterrés recouverts d'insectes grouillants. La couleur blanche, malgré la saleté, tranche avec la terre noire. Ecœuré mais curieux, je dégage cependant un peu autour de l'affreux spectacle et découvre les orbites creux d'un crâne humain qui m'observe.

Epuisé, je n'ai même plus la force de sursauter mais recule d'inquiétude et tombe lourdement sur le postérieur en m'essuyant frénétiquement les mains avec dégoût sur mon pantalon.

J'observe les alentours et découvre une petite cabane qui parait abandonnée. Mais je doute du contraire lorsque je vois Peter déposer son paquetage devant la porte et me regarder fixement sans dire un mot.

J'ai tout à coup la certitude que je me suis dirigé là où il voulait que j'aille.

La peur me saisit le ventre et m'envahit totalement. Je me mets alors à ramper dans l'autre sens, n'arrivant même plus à me lever pour fuir, le souffle coupé et la tête compressée dans un étau métallique.

Je me déplace lentement, à plat ventre, en m'aidant de mes bras lorsque ma progression est de nouveau interrompue.

Je lève péniblement la tête qui me tourne pour voir les chaussures de marche de Peter campées devant moi et qui me bloquent le passage.

Désespéré devant mon incapacité à faire quoi que se soit, je hurle de rage et pose alors mon front sur l'humus gorgé d'eau puis me mets à pleurer sans retenue.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à vous et toujours un grand merci de me lire… J'ai été vraiment agréablement surprise par le nombre de personnes qui lisent cette histoire et ça me motive énormément pour la continuer. _

_Ma Lili courage ! Le pire arrive bientôt, mdr… et c'est vrai que Peter est très grand mais c'est aussi parce que Sam n'a que 17 ans et qu'il n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte…._

_Dinahe, la seule chose de vécue pour moi est une petite blessure dans le dos (rien avoir avec notre pauvre Sammy) mais les sensations sont les mêmes, brrr…._

_Ah Lydean, merci du compliment et je fais exactement la même chose lorsque tu publies ton excellente fic « Evil Twins »_

_Ouf DarknessWolf, j'ai cru un moment que tu n'aimais plus… Me voilà rassurée !_

_Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir la suite…_

Chapitre 6

Le chemin qu'ils prennent pour revenir sur les lieux de l'accident se fait dans un silence total. Bobby conduit, John, assis à côté de son vieil ami, semble se détendre en prévision des efforts qu'il va fournir et Dean souffre en silence à chaque fois que les pneus du véhicule s'enfoncent et crissent sur l'asphalte en piteux état.

Avant d'arriver auprès de la carcasse de ce qui a été l'Impala, Le jeune homme avale des antidouleurs avec une gorgée d'eau. Il ne veut pas être un fardeau pour son père et Bobby qui sont déjà préoccupés par la disparition de Sam.

John étudie avec attention la carte topographique de la forêt et prend plusieurs notes sur son journal de bord, il veut être opérationnel et ne plus perdre de temps. Cela fait déjà plus d'une journée qu'ils sont sans nouvelles du cadet des Winchester et ils savent que chaque minute peut compter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant l'épave de la Chevrolet qui doit être extraite et emmenée dans le Casse-auto de Bobby le soir même, Dean devient aussi pâle qu'un drap. Il se demande comment il a pu se retrouver coincé à l'intérieur et surtout comment il a pu s'en sortir avec si peu de séquelles. Remerciant sa bonne étoile, il s'approche de la voiture et la touche avec une certaine retenue, une émotion non dissimulée marque son visage avant de regarder Bobby avec interrogation.

- Tu penses qu'elle est foutue ? Questionne-t-il en grimaçant.

- Y'a toujours quelque chose à faire quand on s'en donne la peine ! Répond le vieux chasseur en arrangeant sa casquette qui n'a plus d'âge sur la tête.

- Bobby sérieusement ? Doute Dean.

- On verra ça lorsque qu'elle sera dans mon atelier ! Répond-il. J'sais pas comment t'as pu sortir de là dedans mon gars ? Remarque Bobby encore estomaqué devant l'état désarticulé du véhicule. T'es sûre que tu veux faire le chemin avec nous ?

- Bobby. Coupe John Winchester. Si Dean est là, c'est qu'il en est capable.

- John ! S'énerve le chasseur. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'état de la bagnole, mais j'te rappelle que ton fils était coincé dedans hier. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux dans un lit à se faire dorloter par une infirmière que d'être avec nous ?

Dean s'avance et pose une main sur l'avant bras de son ami pour l'apaiser.

- Bobby, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, alors laisse tomber et allons plutôt chercher Sammy !

- Bah… Ronchonne le plus vieux. Vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre. Allons-y alors !

Ils suivent le même chemin qu'a pris John la veille lorsqu'il faisait encore nuit noire et commence réellement les recherches lorsqu'ils arrivent près du court d'eau qui file dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- C'est à cet endroit que les traces de pas disparaissent. Constate le plus vieux des Winchester. Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres empreintes en amont comme en aval. C'est comme s'ils avaient disparu d'un coup.

- Ils ont peut être continué leur route en marchant dans l'eau. Suggère Dean.

Bobby se frotte la barbe mal à l'aise.

- ça n'annonce rien de bon tout ça !

- Plus bas, la rivière arrive à proximité de la ville. Explique John. On va donc la remonter et voir jusqu'où elle mène et regardez bien si vous ne voyez pas quelques taches de sang à proximité… même quelques gouttes… Rajoute-t-il tout bas.

Ils acquiescent de la tête et empruntent cette direction. Ils marchent durant des heures, escaladant parfois quelques roches qui coupent leur chemin pour suivre toujours parallèlement le cour d'eau qui finit par disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Fatigués, ils décident de faire une pose pour avaler un morceau alors que l'après-midi est déjà bien avancée. Ils ont tous besoin de se reposer malgré les protestations de Dean qui pense qu'ils s'arrêtent uniquement pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

Et c'est vrai qui en chie pas mal, avec sa tête qui tape comme un marteau sur une pastèque et ses côtes qui lui bloquent la respiration en lui donnant l'envie de gerber tous les dix mètres.

Mais jamais, non jamais il ne baissera les bras, il est de plus en plus inquiet pour son jeune frère qui a été enlevé par un homme qui cherche à tout pris à effacer ses traces et ses craintes augmentent alors que le temps passe.

Il est tiré de ses pensées morbides lorsque John reprend sa carte et l'étale sur le sol devant eux.

- Nous avons quadrillé toute cette zone. Note-t-il à la manière d'un chef militaire. Il faut rebrousser chemin et partir vers l'est. Ici. Montre t-il avec la pointe de son couteau. La forêt est très épaisse et assez inaccessible, alors… si je voulais me cacher… je crois que c'est par là que j'irais.

- Nous devrions nous séparer pour gagner du temps ! Suggère Dean.

- Non fiston. Coupe Bobby. On ne sait pas sur qui on va tomber et si Sam a besoin d'être transporté rapidement on s'en sortira mieux à plusieurs. Ton père a raison.

- Dès que nous avons terminé nous reprenons la route. Lance John. Dean tu tiens le coup ?

Le jeune homme lève des yeux fatigués vers son père, pince les lèves et lui fait un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Bon. Reprend John. Dans quinze minutes on lève le camp.

Ils s'octroient encore un peu de temps pour vérifier leur matériel ainsi que leurs armes qu'ils ont évidemment pris avec eux. Cette fois-ci, ils ne chassent pas un être surnaturel mais bien un homme fait de chair et de sang. Ils sont toutefois un peu mal à l'aise avec cette idée. C'est une évidence, ils n'aiment pas traquer un être humain. Pourtant, ils en ont vu des sales types vraiment louches qui mériteraient d'être tués de la même façon qu'un démon.

Mais le malaise vient du fait que Sam est avec lui et qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe.

Et dans l'ignorance, ils imaginent le pire.

Lorsqu'ils s'enfoncent plus profondément dans la forêt, il se met doucement à pleuvoir et John peste à l'idée de perdre des indices précieux. Ils n'accélèrent cependant pas leur marche pour ne pas passer à côté d'une piste éventuelle.

Les arbres sont de plus en plus rapprochés et la clarté diminue. La fraicheur vient se rajouter à l'humidité ambiante et Dean ressent de plus en plus de difficultés à se déplacer. Son mal de tête commence sérieusement à être douloureux et il doit faire un arrêt supplémentaire pour reprendre des antidouleurs.

John et Bobby patientent silencieusement en se lançant des regards contradictoires avant de s'engager de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

La nuit tombe lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans une petite clairière et décident d'y camper pour la nuit. Ils sont loin maintenant de leur point de départ et perçoivent désormais les cris des animaux nocturnes. Ils préparent un feu et déroulent leur sac de couchage.

Lorsque le feu éclaire leur campement John peut voir briller de la sueur sur le visage de son fils et le pansement qui recouvre son front est teinté de rouge.

- Dean tu saignes ! Constate-t-il. Il faut changer tes compresses.

Dean hausse des sourcils, il se sent vaseux et plein de courbatures et se laisse mollement soigner par son père.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de manger tellement il est rompu de fatigue et lorsqu'il réussit à s'allonger sur le sol après plusieurs tentatives pour trouver une position la moins douloureuse, il s'endort en quelques minutes.

Bobby l'imite une demi-heure plus tard en marmonnant qu'il commence vraiment à se faire vieux pour dormir à même le sol.

John sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à trouver le sommeil tant que son cadet ne sera pas retrouvé et décide de veiller sur eux, les yeux perdus dans les flammes du feu qui dansent dans la nuit.

Il regarde Dean et éprouve de la fierté devant son courage et sa détermination. Malgré la vie rude qu'il a imposée à ses fils dès leur plus jeune âge, ils ont su créer un lien très fort entre eux. Dean, à vingt-et-un ans, protège et veille sur Sam comme il aurait dû le faire, lui et Sam vénère son frère comme un Dieu même s'il ne le reconnaitra jamais à haute voix.

Le plus vieux des Winchester a accepté que Dean l'accompagne parce qu'il sait que ses deux enfants s'accrocheront à la vie pour veiller l'un sur l'autre et que lorsqu'ils retrouveront Sam, seul son fils aîné pourra veiller sur lui comme il faut. Non pas qu'il soit un mauvais père, mais parce que son cadet obéira plus facilement à son frère qu'à lui.

Mais pour l'instant Dean récupère comme il peut et John scrute les alentours avec vigilance.

Lorsque la fraîcheur du petit matin fait s'agiter les chasseurs encore engourdis par le sommeil, Dean est plongé dans un cauchemar où il revit les moments de l'accident. _La douleur qu__'__il a ressentie alors qu__'__il était encastré dans la voiture et son réveil quand il a vu le randonneur s__'__approcher et s__'__agenouiller devant Sam_. Il revoit la scène et observe l'homme de dos qui manipule son frère pour le ranimer et lui faire du bouche à bouche. _Dean appelle son frère qui ne bouge pas, désespérément immobile. Il l__'__appelle encore et encore, jusqu__'__à ce que l__'__homme se retourne enfin pour le dévisager : Une tête de mort en décomposition le fixe en grimaçant un sourire horrible._

Dean se réveille en sursaut et se redresse vivement, le dos frissonnant de la sueur froide qui humidifie l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il retient son souffle et serre les dents maudissant ses côtes douloureuses. Il passe ensuite une main sur son front et sent le bandage chaud qu'il tâtonne avec précaution du bout des doigts.

- Un cauchemar ? Questionne Bobby en lui tendant un café bien chaud.

- Putain de merde ! Gémit Dean encore secoué. Ça tu peux le dire !

- Tu veux en parler ?

Dean observe son ami et lui sourit tristement.

- Vaut mieux pas Bobby… Aide moi plutôt à me lever avant que papa me voit gémir comme une fille !

- Pff… Soupire le chasseur en l'aidant à se relever. Ton père a repéré un sentier assez difficile d'accès mais qui peut nous mener à notre destination plus rapidement.

- Okay. Souffle le jeune homme en avalant le café amère qui lui fait tirer une grimace.

- Aller, en route ! Reprend-il.

Bobby l'aide à mettre son sac à dos et Dean l'ajuste avec difficulté.

- T'es aussi pâle qu'un cul ! Ricane gentiment le vieux chasseur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Rétorque le plus jeune en ne souriant que d'une seule face. J'espère qu'on va trouver une piste sérieuse, ça va faire deux jours qu'on les recherches… Et on n'a absolument rien pour le moment !

Ils se mettent de nouveau en route. John ouvre le chemin suivit de Dean et de Bobby qui le talonne de près. Il faut parfois escalader quelques saillies rocheuses avant de retrouver la forêt sombre et humide, mais ils marchent en rythme et cherchent le moindre détail qui pourrait les aider.

La journée passe comme la précédente et John pense qu'il est temps maintenant de prévenir les autorités locales de la disparition de Sam. Il ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à présent parce que son fils est encore mineur et que si la police s'en mêle et le retrouve, il y aura ensuite toute une batterie de gens qui tourneront autour de lui comme une mouche autour d'une merde et cela n'apportera que des ennuis par la suite : _Pourquoi n__'__a-t-il pas une scolarité régulière ? Où étiez-vous lors de l__'__accident ? Pourquoi a t-il ce genre de blessures ? Frappez-vous vos enfants ? _Bref, tout ce que John souhaiterait éviter, mais là, il n'a plus le choix. C'est une question de survie maintenant. Il s'y prend peut être un peu tard mais si Bobby et lui-même ne réussissent pas à le retrouver, il faudra beaucoup plus de moyens et d'hommes pour y parvenir.

Le plus vieux des Winchester s'éloigne un peu pour s'isoler et prend alors son téléphone satellitaire pour contacter qui de droit.

Il fait presque de nouveau nuit lorsqu'ils jettent de dépit leur paquetage sur le sol. Epuisés tant moralement que physiquement. Dean n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et se laisse glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre pour s'affaler sur la terre humide, frappé par une vague de vertige qui ne le quitte plus. Pourtant il ne montre aucun signe qui pourrait alarmer son père ou son ami. Il a réussi jusqu'à présent à ne pas être une charge et va continuer dans ce sens jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son petit frère.

La nuit se passe comme la précédente à la différence que personne n'ose prendre la parole.

C'est à l'aube du jour suivant que Dean s'éveille, le corps parcouru de douloureuses courbatures. Après avoir repris de nouveaux des antidouleurs et s'être réchauffé autour du feu de camp, il laisse son regard errer dans la forêt. Il observe la nature et regarde au loin un oiseau faire des aller et venue près d'une vieille souche d'arbre jusqu'à son nid. Il l'observe en se faisant la remarque que quoiqu'il arrive, la vie, elle, continue son cours.

C'est alors que quelque chose l'intrigue. Il s'aperçoit également qu'un rongeur imite le volatile et ramène dans son terrier ce qu'il a trouvé.

Prenant sur lui et poussé par la curiosité, il se relève péniblement et décide d'aller voir.

C'est lorsqu'il se trouve à côté d'une flaque de vomi que son cœur se met à battre furieusement. Il s'accroupit et avec une brindille examine la matière avec soin. Il y a là des morceaux de viande mélangés à de la bile.

Dean relève la tête et cherche aux alentours frénétiquement. Il soulève les feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol, retourne quelques branches d'arbres et réussit à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Les restes bien dissimulés d'un ancien feu de camp.

- Papa… Bobby ! Crie t-il le cœur battant désormais dans les tempes. J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

L'aîné des Winchester est vite rejoint par ses compagnons. John touche le sol avec sa main et la porte à son nez pour reconnaître l'odeur.

- C'est de la cendre ! S'exclame t-il. Une lueur brille et danse dans ses yeux. Et elle est toute fraîche, d'hier tout au plus. Cherchons encore !

Dean sent l'adrénaline se diffuser dans le sang. Il sait qu'ils tiennent enfin cette piste qu'ils recherchaient tant depuis leur départ. Il sent cette excitation qui lui chante agréablement dans le creux de son estomac que bientôt ils vont retrouver Sam. Que cette randonnée épuisante n'a pas été vaine et qu'ils approchent de leur but.

Alors Dean continue de quadriller consciencieusement le périmètre, imité par son père et Bobby.

C'est le plus vieux des chasseurs qui découvre les premières empreintes de pas dans la terre molle et John laisse échapper un moment de faiblesse et appuyant fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour le remercier.

Ils retrouvent un peu plus loin deux empreintes plus profondes et deux autres moins marquées qui se dirigent bien vers l'est, comme John l'avait suggéré.

Le chasseur regarde son fils et ose à peine lui faire un sourire, mais ils se comprennent encore sans dire un mot.

Ils reprennent aussi vite que possible leur paquetage et suivent désormais les traces sur le sol, retenant parfois leur respiration de peur de les voir disparaître à nouveau.

Les empreintes du campeur sont assez régulières tandis que celles de Sam sont désordonnées et semblent manquer de coordination. Pourtant elles se dirigent toujours dans la même direction.

Les chasseurs continuent leur progression et ont accéléré leur pas s'en sans rendre réellement compte. Dean ne sent plus la fatigue de la veille boosté par une énergie nouvelle.

Lorsque Bobby s'arrête au bout de plusieurs heures de marche. Dean sent qu'il se passe quelque chose et s'approche de son ami.

Le chasseur a l'air confus et perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bobby ? Demande John la peur au ventre en les rejoignant.

- J'ai perdu les traces du campeur ! Le chasseur a l'air atterré et sa voix est monocorde.

- Comment ça tu l'as perdue ? S'exclame John en cherchant à son tour sur le sol.

- Bah regarde par toi-même Winchester ! S'énerve Bobby. Là il y a encore une empreinte et là y'en a plus !

Dean cherche également avec ardeur, comme s'il avait perdu les clefs de sa bagnole dans une botte de foin et se sent enfin libéré d'un poids lorsqu'il retrouve les pas de son petit frère une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Il soupire avec relâchement et retient le vertige qui manque de le faire tomber.

- J'les ai retrouvées ! Crie-t-il soulagé.

- Mais où sont passées celles du campeur ? S'interroge Bobby perplexe.

Personne ne prend le temps de répondre à sa question, car ils entendent subitement au loin un cri long et déchirant qui lacère le calme environnant. Il surgit et se propage comme un écho dans les profondeurs impénétrables de la forêt puis disparait complètement.

Le silence qui suit les tétanise.

- Sammy ? Demande Dean effrayé en cherchant une réponse dans le regard de son père et de son ami.

D'un seul mouvement, ils se précipitent alors en direction de la voix qu'ils savent appartenir au plus jeune des Winchester.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci Liliju, Elida17, Barjy02, DarknessWolf et Lydean pour vos reviews. Je me répète, mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire. J'en veux encore ! _

_Je suis également désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir en même temps que Dean, mais le pauvre, il avait besoin de puiser quelque part cette énergie pour y arriver !_

_Maintenant, la suite …_

Chapitre 7

_Je ne comprends pas__…__ je ne comprends plus rien ! Tout est tellement confus dans ma tête._

_Je n__'__arrive plus à savoir quel jour on est__…__ ni ce que je fais ici ?_

Adossé contre le mur en bois de la cabane, j'observe l'homme des bois vaquer à ses occupations comme si je n'existais pas. Il stocke des petites bûches à quelques mètres d'un muret en prévision de l'hiver qui va être rude.

_Pourquoi je pense ça ? _Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Par contre, je sens en moi quelque chose de bien réelle. Je perçois une colère sourde qui gronde et qui se propage dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je rage d'avoir le cerveau en bouillie et d'être constamment à côtés de mes pompes. Je vois bien que je suis faible, apathique et incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

J'ai aussi la gorge trop sèche qui me brûle d'avoir hurlé toute ma haine envers Peter mais aussi contre moi-même, avant de me retrouver appuyé contre la cloison gorgée d'humidité. Une énorme zone d'ombre sépare le moment où je me suis mis à crier du moment où je me suis retrouvé ici.

_Je me dégoûte._

Je secoue la tête pour tenter de me réveiller.

_Mais ce n__'__est pas moi. Je n__'__ai jamais été comme ça ! _

Comme les vagues qui s'éloignent du rivage avant de revenir pour s'y jeter violemment, mes souvenirs vomissent en moi par à-coups. Ils reviennent trop vite s'entasser dans ma pauvre caboche et me provoquent un haut le cœur qui me fait rendre encore de la bile mélangée à de la mousse blanchâtre.

Je m'essuie du revers de la manche et cherche partout autours de moi quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de me tirer d'ici.

Je sursaute lorsque Peter s'assoit à mes côtés et regarde la forêt qui se trouve devant lui. Je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher et même si je veux m'éloigner, je n'arrive pas à bouger d'un pouce.

_Merde !_

Un frisson glacial m'envahit et j'ai soudain l'impression que la température s'est rafraîchie de plusieurs degrés. C'est encore mon organisme qui me joue des tours et je soupire de dépit.

- J'ai plus d'médicaments pour toi mon p'tit gars ! Me lance-t-il soucieux. J'crois qu'il va falloir que tu sois fort maintenant.

Je prends note de l'information silencieusement tandis qu'un nœud d'appréhension se crée et se contorsionne rageusement dans mon ventre.

Ses lourdes mains se posent ensuite sur mes épaules pour me pencher en avant. Je me débats maladroitement alors que je le sens soulever le pan arrière de ma chemise pour observer mon dos.

Lorsque sa main glaciale se place sur le pansement irradiant une chaleur malsaine, je tremble et frissonne. Mais après quelques minutes, j'ai la sensation que la brûlure qui ne me quittait plus jusqu'à présent, diminue progressivement.

_Mon Dieu que cela fait du bien ! _

Son contact me rafraîchit et je le laisse faire. Quand il pose son autre main gigantesque sur mon front, je suis docile et étrangement soulagé, l'esprit plongé de nouveau dans ma bulle de coton.

Après un temps indéterminé, je me sens mieux et le regarde pour essayer de comprendre qui est ce type en réalité, mais ma surprise est totale car il ne se trouve plus à mes côtés. Il s'est éloigné pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, alerté par quelque chose.

J'en profite alors pour regarder autour de moi et vois les sacs à dos qu'il a déposé tout près.

Je me déplace lentement pour éviter la moindre douleur. Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de vomir continuellement et je commence à croire qu'il n'y a pas que ma blessure et la fièvre qui me mettent dans cet état. Je fais sûrement un surdosage de médicaments qui me retourne et me détraque complètement l'estomac. Il est aussi dure que du béton alors que je n'ai rien pu avaler depuis des jours.

J'ai déjà vu Marc Watson, un chasseur comme papa, faire une sérieuse allergie à un antibiotique après avoir été blessé par un Wendigo. En plus d'énormes plaques rouges sur tout le corps, il avait vomis une grande quantité d'eau blanchâtre et mousseuse obligeant mon père à l'emmener d'urgence chez le médecin local.

Si Peter a utilisé tous les médicaments que j'avais sur moi en plus des siens, je n'ai pas à chercher loin pour comprendre mon état actuel.

_Je suis juste un accidenté de la route, faisant une over dose de médocs, kidnappé par un géant qui à peur des bagnoles !_

Si Dean m'entendait, il se foutrait de ma gueule.

Mon corps trésaille lorsque je repense à mon frère. Je ferme les yeux pour contraindre mon abdomen à rester à sa place et agrippe l'un des sacs. Je fouille dedans frénétiquement et jette régulièrement un œil dans la direction de Peter. S'il me voit faire, je pense que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Mon cœur explose de joie lorsque ma main rentre en contact avec mon calibre 45. Je remercie de ciel et me sens enfin moins seul. Je le saisis et le cache rapidement entre la ceinture de mon pantalon et ma peau. Le métal froid me réconforte et me ramène étrangement à la réalité.

Je cherche encore au fond du sac mais ne retrouve pas mes couteaux. J'ai un pincement au cœur car Dean m'avait offert l'un d'eux pour mes dix ans. _Mon gardien a dû les garder avec lui ! _Jesouffle de dépit.

Je repose le paquetage à sa place initiale et fais un effort monstrueux pour me mettre debout. J'émets un drôle de gémissement et ravale une gorgée de liquide aigre qui est remonté dans ma bouche.

Ne voyant toujours pas mon geôlier, je me dirige aussi vite que je peux vers le ruisseau qui traverse notre campement. Je sens mes jambes raides et mon corps tremble comme une feuille, mais je ne cède pas et avance plus déterminé que jamais.

J'entends soudain du mouvement derrière les fourrés et me retourne en saisissant rapidement mon arme, prêt à tirer.

_Je ne me laisserai pas reprendre cette fois-ci et la montagne humaine pourra aller se faire foutre !_

Je peux discerner maintenant des voix et le mouvement des branches au loin qui s'approche de moi.

J'ai envie de crier que je suis là, qu'il faut me venir en aide… mais si je me trompe et vois de nouveau Peter, je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. J'ai les sentiments à fleur de peau et des sauts d'humeur à tout bout de champ. Il faut vraiment que je m'extirpe cette forêt maudite.

J'ai peur de lâcher mon arme et la tiens fermement entre mes mains en la pointant en direction du bruit, quand je vois surgir devant moi Peter qui s'approche furieux.

J'ai l'impression de voir le géant se déplacer dans ma direction au ralenti, faisant trembler le sol à son passage.

Ma respiration devient profonde et laborieuse. J'avale à contre cœur une nouvelle gorgée de salive amère.

- STOP ! Je hurle sur la défensive alors qu'il se trouve encore à quelques mètres.

_Je ne veux pas le tuer, mais s__'__il ne s__'__arrête pas__…__ Je le ferai._

Mes craintes se confirment. Il ne prend pas garde de mon avertissement et fonce vers moi comme un forcené.

Il ne me reste alors plus qu'une seule solution.

Je plisse les yeux, regarde mon arme et laisse mon index appuyer sur la détente.

La détonation retentit partout puis laisse place à un silence de mort qui s'empare de la forêt toute entière.

Je soupire péniblement et relève mon regard flou, m'attendant à voir Peter mort, étendu sur le sol.

Mais ma surprise est totale lorsque je le vois s'avancer toujours dans ma direction.

Je suis pourtant certain de l'avoir touché. Dean m'a toujours dit que j'étais bon tireur et m'a félicité pour ça… alors je ne comprends pas… Paniqué, je tire de nouveau sur lui… une balle dans le cœur puis une autre entre les deux yeux.

Je le regarde alors médusé en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Son corps de géant s'arrête, tremble et semble se démultiplier avant de se remettre en place. Aucune marque de sang ne s'échappe de lui. Peter lui aussi semble surpris, il touche sa blessure au torse et regarde ses doigts secs.

_Moi qui pensais être déjà dans la merde, je sais maintenant que j__'__y suis plongé jusqu__'__au cou, surtout lorsque je constate que le type qui m__'__a sauvé la vie et avec qui je vis depuis plusieurs jours n__'__est pas humain ! _

Peter, menaçant, plonge alors son regard glacé et haineux dans le mien, puis se retrouve en quelques secondes à ma portée, saisissant d'une main mon poignet qui tient l'arme et de l'autre mon cou.

Je me retrouve propulsé en arrière, le corps plaqué contre le mur de la cabane à une vitesse fulgurante, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol, maintenu uniquement par la seule force de sa main m'écrasant la gorge.

Je me serais presque évanoui si je n'avais pas ressenti la douleur de mon dos exploser à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Rugit-il férocement.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, m'efforçant avec difficulté à laisser passer l'air dans mes poumons. Ma vision se brouille et je deviens rouge comme une tomate. J'ouvre la bouche pour avaler un tant soit peu d'oxygène, mais en vain. Je me sens comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui agonise.

C'est au moment où je vais sombrer dans l'inconscience que j'entends de nouveau du bruit derrière Peter et j'aperçois, comme dans un mirage, Bobby suivit de mon père qui tire sur mon agresseur.

La balle qui le touche le fait tressaillir à nouveau avant de le traverser de part en part pour terminer sa course dans mon bras.

Je crie de douleur.

- Merde ! S'exclame mon père en abaissant son arme, choqué d'avoir commis une telle maladresse.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et ordonne à Dean de lui passer la carabine chargée de cartouches remplies de sel.

C'est à ce moment là que tout prend un rythme anormalement lent autour de moi. Je ne vois plus que mon frère surgir derrière mon père pour lui lancer l'arme adéquate. Je verrouille alors mon regard sur lui et oublie tout le reste.

Je pense désormais qu'il peut se passer n'importe quoi, je m'en fous royalement parce que je sais que mon grand frère va bien.

_Que Dean est en vie !_

Je commence à voir des taches noires papillonner devant les yeux par manque d'air et les ferme lorsque mon père tire de nouveau sur l'homme des bois.

Celui-ci me lâche tétanisé par le choc, avant de disparaître comme par magie.

Je m'effondre sur le sol comme une marionnette désarticulée.

- SAM ! Crie mon père paniqué en se précipitant vers moi.

Il pose son arme sur le sol et avec beaucoup de douceur me soulève entre ses bras. Appuyé contre son torse, il me tâte la gorge avec application pour voir si rien n'a été écrasé par la pression monstrueuse des doigts de Peter.

- Hey p'tit frère reste avec nous ! Exige Dean en se plaçant devant moi.

Je cligne des yeux et fixe mon regard sur lui.

- Dean ! Mon murmure est presque inaudible. Tu… vas… bien ?

Mon frère lâche un petit souffle d'étonnement et sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça frangin !

- C'est bien mignon tout ça ! Coupe alors Bobby. Mais les câlins ça sera pour une prochaine fois, l'esprit est toujours dans les parages, alors faut rester sur nos gardes !

_Soudain, j__'__ai comme une révélation : Peter est un esprit__…__ nom de Dieu ! _

_C__'__est une créature surnaturelle qui m__'__a sauvé la vie et qui s__'__est occupé de moi tout ce temps. _

Mon cerveau carbure à cent pour cent dans la mélasse, pourtant j'essaye de comprendre… _Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il faisait là, tout seul, dans cette forêt ? Un esprit est sensé être mauvais, il n__'__aide pas les gens__…__ alors pourquoi m__'__a-t-il porté secours ? Je n__'__arrive pas à y croire, je l__'__ai touché et lui m__'__a porté et soigné__…__ Un esprit peut-il vraiment faire ça ? Ou est-ce que j__'__ai tout imaginé ?_

- Tu… p… ver ?

Je tourne la tête avec étonnement vers mon père qui me parle.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Tu peux te lever fils ? Me redemande t-il assez sèchement devant l'urgence de la situation.

Je me retrouve dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre alors qu'il me relève en m'agrippant le bras droit pour le passer derrière sa tête.

Mon cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge en feu lorsque tout mon dos réagit vivement au mouvement.

- Stop ! S'inquiète Dean en regardant papa. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Sam ?

Il tourne autour de moi et voit le sang tacher mon dos puis regarde mon père inquiet.

- Bordel !

Ils n'ont même pas le temps de réagir que Peter apparait derrière Dean et le pousse violemment sur le côté. Dean se voit projeter de quelques mètres et chute lourdement sur une souche d'arbre qui éclate comme du vieux bois. Le bruit n'indique pas si c'est le bois ou les côtes de Dean qui ont cédés sous le choc.

Le jeune homme sonné, expire difficilement en essayant de reprendre son souffle tandis que mon père me tire rapidement vers l'arrière, évitant ainsi à l'esprit de m'attraper par l'épaule.

Bobby tire de nouveau sur lui mais l'homme des bois l'évite de justesse. Il réapparait quelques secondes plus tard devant John le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Ne le touche pas. Menace l'esprit. Tu ne le mérites pas !

Il plonge alors sa main dans le corps du plus vieux des Winchester pour atteindre et enserrer son cœur d'une poigne de fer.

- Tu ne sais pas profiter de ce que tu as à tes côtés. Tu vas le perdre…

Mon père me laisse tomber littéralement sur le sol pour saisir le bras de l'esprit et essaye de retirer l'étau qui lui broie l'intérieur du corps.

Bobby a à peine le temps de recharger son arme que je me saisis du long couteau que papa a toujours fixé derrière son dos pour le planter dans le torse puissant de Peter.

L'esprit rugit au contact du fer et disparait encore.

Mon père s'écroule sur moi alors que je suis incapable de le maintenir et le suis dans sa chute.

Le vieux chasseur c'est précipité quand à lui près de Dean et l'aide à nous rejoindre en scrutant continuellement les environs.

Dean a du mal à respirer et il sait désormais qu'au moins une de ses côtes c'est cassée. La douleur à chaque inspiration est atroce et lui provoque des étourdissements répétés.

A bout de souffle, nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre à nous observer devant le silence inquiétant qui nous environne.

Peter rôde invisible autour de nous.

John se relève difficilement, regarde sa poitrine intacte avec étonnement et m'agrippe le devant de ma chemine pour me redresser à mon tour, mais je n'arrive pas à rester en position debout et flanche maladroitement sur mes jambes molles.

- Sam ! M'ordonne John. Nous devons partir maintenant. Dean ne peut pas te porter et Bobby et moi devons surveiller nos arrières, il faut que tu restes debout et que tu nous suives… d'accord ?

Je crois que mon père n'a pas capté que je suis incapable de faire quoique se soit tout seul. Il ne m'a même pas remercié de l'avoir libéré de Peter. Il a, en plus, le culot de me balancer ses ordres sans se soucier de mon état.

J'ai soudain envie de gerber et j'ai à peine le temps de reculer un peu que je vide le contenu de mon estomac sur ses pieds. J'agrippe mes genoux pour éviter de tomber vers l'avant ignorant les paroles que papa me hurle.

Lorsque je relève la tête, il me regarder horrifié.

_Il n__'__a jamais vu quelqu__'__un vomir ? _

Je suis si fatigué et las que je ne comprends rien lorsque je vois mon grand frère se précipiter vers moi et m'agripper la jambe alors que je me sens aspiré inexorablement vers l'arrière, attiré par l'esprit qui s'est accroché à moi.

- Sammy ! Hurle Dean.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Vous voyez je ne vous ai pas oublié…_

_Merci à Liliju, Jujulacelte, Barjy02 et Lydean pour vos adorables reviews !_

_Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir la suite…_

Chapitre 8

Lorsque Dean voit Sam se faire empoigner violemment par l'esprit, il s'agrippe désespérément à sa jambe pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau. Peter a une force surhumaine et Sam semble si faible entre ses bras qu'il faudra couper les mains de son aîné pour le faire lâcher prise. Dean n'abandonnera jamais son petit frère.

L'esprit maintient un bras sous le cou de son cadet et sa grande main s'accroche comme une araignée à ses cheveux emmêlés. Il remonte progressivement le visage de Sam au même niveau que le sien pour lui murmurer quelque chose près de son oreille. Dean voit ses lèvres bouger sans entendre le moindre son tandis que les yeux de son frère s'agrandissent effrayés.

- Lâche mon frère espère d'ordure ! Hurle Dean en grimaçant.

Il utilise toute sa force pour garder Sam près de lui mais la puissance de Peter est inouïe.

Bobby met en joue l'esprit furieux et se prépare à tirer, mais le gamin est si proche qu'il risque de l'atteindre. Un chapelet de juron s'échappe de sa bouche tandis qu'il attend le moment opportun pour lui envoyer « _un cocktail salé en pleine gueule _».

John, quand à lui, se déplace latéralement pour atteindre le dos de la brute qui se sert de son plus jeune fils comme d'un bouclier. S'il réussit à détourner son attention, Bobby pourra toucher sa cible.

Mais l'esprit souffle de rage et il n'y a aucun doute pour le plus vieux des Winchester qu'ils sont en présence d'un esprit vengeur terriblement puissant. Il doit avoir erré solitaire dans cette forêt immense comme une âme en peine depuis un certain nombre d'années sans avoir rencontré personne. L'acharnement qu'il a contre Sam l'inquiète également. Jamais un esprit ne s'est attaché à un être humain comme il semble le faire pour son fils, alors qu'aucun lien de parenté ne les lie.

Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder à ce genre de réflexion car Dean souffre comme un Diable pour garder Sam à ses côtés.

C'est avec force que le père de Dean plante son couteau en fer entre les deux omoplates de Peter. Il a l'impression d'avoir enfoncé son arme dans une prise électrique alors qu'une lumière puissante éclate autour d'eux. L'esprit rejette Sam brutalement vers l'avant permettant à Bobby de lui tirer enfin dessus. John et Dean se retrouvent de nouveau projetés durement sur le sol.

L'esprit a de nouveau disparu… pour le moment.

- Sam ? S'inquiète Dean en rampant jusqu'à lui. Hey Sammy !

Mais son frère ne lui répond pas, il semble être ailleurs et tremble comme une feuille. Ses yeux commencent à se révulser et sa respiration devient difficile. Son dos s'arque soudain sur la terre humide et se désarticule alors que les tremblements s'intensifient et l'assaillent complètement.

John se précipite vers lui et le déplace sur le côté, puis attrape l'étui en cuir de son couteau pour l'insérer dans sa bouche afin de lui éviter qu'il ne se morde la langue. Il sent une chaleur malsaine irradier son corps pendant qu'il s'occupe de lui.

- Dean, reste auprès de Sam et veille à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, Il est en train de convulser !

Dean se couche derrière son petit frère et passe un bras protecteur au dessus de lui et le maintient fermement, oubliant la douleur qu'il éprouve lui-même. Sam ne peut pas l'entendre pour le moment mais il lui chuchote des paroles réconfortantes pour l'apaiser.

John se saisit de son sac à dos puis récupère sa trousse de secours. Il ouvre une petite boîte métallique et prend la seringue qui s'y trouve et un petit flacon d'antipyrétique puissant. Il y introduit le produit et l'injecte dans le bras valide de Sam pour faire tomber la fièvre. Il en profite également pour lui appliquer une compresse sur la blessure par balle qu'il lui a infligée par erreur et la serre fortement avec un bandage. Tout est fait dans l'urgence mais avec efficacité. Lorsqu'il aura plus de temps, il fera un examen complet de son fils.

Mais pour le moment, il doit assurer sa sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, Bobby en a profité pour les encercler tous avec du sel, les protégeant de l'esprit. Il faut absolument qu'ils trouvent une solution pour l'éliminer avant qu'il ne tue l'un d'eux. Le vieux chasseur vérifie que la ligne de sel n'est pas rompue quelque part, soupire et peut enfin se détendre.

Ils sont protégés temporairement.

- Comment va le p'tit ? Demande-t-il préoccupé.

- Il commence à moins trembler. Constate Dean qui le retient toujours fermement contre de lui et qui sent s'espacer les petites contractions involontaires de ses muscles.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Dean épuisé pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère avant de tourner un regard fatigué et vieilli vers son ami.

- J'ne suis pas prêt de remonter sur un cheval, mais on peut dire que ça va ! Ment-il sans vergogne.

- T'es jamais monté sur un cheval ! Grogne Bobby en plissant des yeux.

Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malgré la migraine épouvantable qui lui paralyse une partie du visage.

- Il faut trouver les restes de cet esprit de malheur et les brûler ! Coupe John à l'affût du moindre mouvement. C'est la seule solution !

- Tu as vu où on se trouve Winchester ? Rétorque Bobby. Comment veux tu qu'on trouve ça ici ? Y'en a pour un siècle !

- Je vais essayer de joindre Jim pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur ce type ! Reprend le plus vieux des Winchester en prenant son téléphone satellitaire.

- On n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments sur lui. Répond Bobby, mais ça peut aider, demande lui aussi de ramener son cul…

John s'exécute et discute un moment avec Jim, un vieil ami chasseur et pasteur de surcroît. Il lui transmet ses coordonnées et insiste sur le caractère urgent de la situation. Le langage qu'il utilise est plus poli que celui de Bobby mais sa demande reste cependant identique et directe, il souhaite bien évidemment son intervention le plus rapidement possible.

- Il commence ses recherches tout de suite ! Conclut John en s'approchant de ses fils.

Il les observe et fait une rapide estimation de leurs blessures avant de soupirer contrarié. Dean est dans un meilleur état que Sam mais il n'est guère plus opérationnel. L'effort qu'il a fait pour protéger son cadet a réveillé en lui une douleur à peine estompée et ses yeux sont marqués de fatigue et d'épuisement.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien qui pourrait faire penser à son père qu'il est à deux doigts de « _tomber dans les pommes _». Maintenant que Dean a retrouvé Sam, il veille sur lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et fera tout pour le protéger de cet esprit vengeur particulièrement inquiétant.

John a également entendu les paroles que Peter lui a crachée au visage et il a vu le regard inquiet de Sam lorsque celui-ci lui a murmuré d'étranges paroles à l'oreille. Il n'aime pas la façon dont se déroulent les évènements et n'augure rien de bon par la suite. Surtout que son cadet n'a toujours pas reprit ses esprits et reste encore plus que confus. Il est vraiment mal en point et sa fièvre semble ne pas l'avoir quitté depuis son accident.

- Dean, essaye de réveiller ton frère ! Ordonne-t-il. Bobby et moi allons fouiller les environs pour trouver les ossements de cet esprit. S'il est mort dans cette forêt son corps doit être visible quelque part. Nous restons en visuel, mais il faut que tu protèges nos arrières et que Sam soit conscient ! Tu te sens capable de gérer ça ?

Le jeune homme se redresse et s'éloigne à contre cœur de Sam qui frissonne à la perte de son contact. Son dos est moite et imbibé de sang frais.

- Sam, il faut te réveiller ! Lui demande-t-il doucement en se rapprochant de lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui remonter plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux pour les placer derrière son oreille. Debout frangin !

Mais Sam ne réagit pas.

- Papa, il faut absolument évacuer Sam d'ici, il ne va vraiment pas bien !

- Je sais ! Coupe John énervé. Mais c'est hors de question pour le moment. On tue d'abord cet esprit et on dégage. Tu es prêt ?

Dean empoigne à contre cœur son arme, se redresse sur les genoux en serrant les dents et fait un signe positif de la tête.

- Bien. Lance John satisfait. Bobby allons-y !

Les deux chasseurs passent alors la ligne de protection et prennent pour l'un la direction du Nord, pour l'autre la direction opposée.

Ils ont à peine fait dix pas que Peter apparait derrière John puis disparait aussi vite après que Dean lui ai tiré dessus. L'esprit se re-matérialise devant Bobby qui décharge à son tour son arme contre lui.

Le rythme des coups de feu claquent dans la forêt comme des coups de tonnerre, chacun à leur tour, ils vident le contenu de leur canon sur lui, l'affaiblissant petit à petit sans toutefois l'éliminer totalement.

Les détonations réveillent Sam en sursaut.

- Hey Sammy ! Lance Dean, alors que son frère reprend difficilement conscience et essaye laborieusement de se redresser. Vas-y doucement !

- Dean… Marmonne Sam confus. Je… Je suis désolé… j'voulais… pas causer… cet accident… Je…

- C'n'est pas le moment Sammy ! Coupe Dean alors qu'il tire de nouveau sur l'esprit qui vient de surgir à la droite de son père.

- Mais, dès que j'ai cinq minutes on va avoir une sérieuse explication toi et m…

Dean n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Peter se précipite sur lui mais se heurte à la ligne de sel. Il hurle de rage et se débat pour traverser l'obstacle qui l'empêche de l'atteindre. Mue par une volonté farouche, ses doigts pénètrent difficilement au-delà de la barrière invisible et avance lentement vers Dean.

Le jeune homme se place devant son petit frère et se saisit alors d'un couteau puis blesse l'avant bras de la brute. L'esprit se met à hurler encore plus fort avant de disparaître dans un jet éblouissant de lumière.

- Quel fils de pute ! Lâche t-il en regardant son cadet qui n'a pas réagit. Pour être en rogne il est en rogne ! Tu lui as piqué ses jouets ou quoi ? Hey… Sam ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Mais Sam ne l'entend pas. Il est absorbé par la contemplation d'un escargot qui glisse lentement sur une grosse pierre mouillée à quelques centimètres de lui. Il est comme hypnotisé par lui et le regarde se mouvoir tranquillement. D'une main tremblante il touche l'une de ses tentacules oculaires qui se contracte avant de se redéployer à nouveau.

C'est lorsque le gastéropode se redresse sur son pied musclé pour faire un grand sourire baveux à Sam que celui-ci pouffe lamentablement de rire.

Dean, inquiet, le regarde avec des yeux ronds puis sursaute lorsqu'il entend Bobby tirer sur l'esprit qui revient à la charge.

De nouveau en alerte, L'aîné des Winchester guette les alentours, préparé à voir surgir Peter n'importe où.

Alarmé, il balaye la zone rapidement entre la forêt et son frère qui délire sérieusement, le visage luisant de sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sammy, tu me fais flipper là ! S'exprime Dean à voix haute.

Soudain Bobby siffle entre ses dents et glisse la visière de sa casquette vers l'arrière de sa tête pour s'accroupir ensuite devant un monticule de terre.

John se précipite à ses côtés, son fusil bien en mains et prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

Dean respire plus lentement pour calmer les battements accélérés de son cœur et se concentre en attendant le retour de l'esprit vengeur.

Le silence qui les enveloppe est terrifiant et l'air est chargé d'électricité. Les oiseaux se taisent et seul le vent fait frissonner les feuilles des arbres.

Le plus vieux des Winchester sort un petit flacon d'essence et laisse son ami terminer de mettre à jour les ossements qu'ils présument appartenir à l'esprit. Bobby et sûre de lui car le fémur qu'il a déterré est d'une longueur impressionnante.

Toujours silencieusement, John asperge le squelette lorsqu'il lève la tête en direction de ses fils et voit Peter s'accroupir près de Sam.

- Dean ! Derrière toi ! Hurle son père.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas et se retourne instinctivement puis tire sur l'esprit qui a déjà franchi un bras au travers de la barrière protectrice et qui a posé sa main sur la tête de Sam qui n'a rien senti venir. En d'autres circonstances, son geste aurait pu paraître amical mais là, Dean prend peur et cramponne d'un mouvement brusque son petit frère et le place derrière lui, l'éloignant de l'être surnaturel touché en pleine poitrine.

Les mouvements de Peter se figent au contact des éclats de sel. Il flanche sous l'impact et lance un sourire malfaisant à Dean qui frémit d'effroi.

John lance alors son briquet sur les ossements qui s'embrasent instantanément.

L'esprit plonge son regard dans celui de Dean et se met à rire hargneusement. Puis le rire se mue en hurlement de douleur avant que son corps ne se transforme également en flamme qui le consume entièrement.

L'esprit vengeur est mort et ils sont toujours en vie.

Bobby se redresse et se tourne vers les garçons abasourdis tandis que John empoigne son arme fermement et les rejoint.

Ils devraient être soulagés et satisfait d'avoir éliminé l'esprit mais la tension reste palpable autour d'eux et ils n'arrivent pas à se détendre, toujours stimulé par l'adrénaline encore diffuse dans leur corps. Pourtant les restes de Peter sont bien en train de brûler et les flammes sont encore vives autour de lui.

- Dean ! Appelle Sam épuisé.

Son grand frère le regarde et s'aperçoit qu'il le retient toujours, son poing fermé sur un morceau de sa chemise. Il lâche son cadet et lui prend son visage entre les deux mains pour l'observer de plus près.

Son état est pitoyable.

Sam a le regard fuyant et tient à peine debout. Pourtant dès que ses yeux captent ceux de Dean, il se jette dans ses bras, trop heureux de le savoir vivant. Il se moque de ce que Dean pourra lui dire plus tard et savoure cet instant silencieusement. Sam le serre si fort que la douleur de ses côtes se réveille et le fait grimacer.

Malgré cela, Dean est décidé à ne pas bouger quoi qu'il advienne. Son frère est trop bouleversé et malade pour qu'il le repousse, même doucement. Il reste maladroit devant tant de marques d'affection et ne sait pas comment lui rendre ce trop plein d'amour.

Alors il le laisse faire, tandis qu'il essaye de le retenir pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas complètement.

- Hey Sammy… c'est okay… je vais bien. Le rassure t-il. Tu m'écrases juste un tout petit peu les côtes !

Sam relève la tête et relâche son frère doucement mais reste accroché à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il s'essuie les yeux discrètement et se racle la gorge.

- J'ai… j'ai cru que tu étais mort dans l'accident ! Reconnait-il faiblement.

- Jamais il ne m'arrivera quelque chose dans ma caisse Sam ! Tu le sais bien !

Sam approuve plusieurs fois de la tête et déglutit difficilement.

-Aller ! Reprend Dean pour le rassurer. C'est terminé maintenant… Nous allons pouvoir rentrer !

Le sourire timide qui s'ébauche sur le visage de Sam se crispe et se transforme en une grimace douloureuse. Des spasmes terribles lui brûlent de nouveau le ventre. Il resserre ses doigts sur le bras de son aîné et se penche en avant pour vomir le contenu liquide de son estomac.

John, qui a laissé ses deux fils se retrouver, s'approche et pâlit devant l'aspect répugnant de ce que Sam a rendu. Le plus jeune de ses enfants fait une réaction violente à un médicament et il n'a pas sur lui ce qui peut l'aider. Il est également trop tôt pour que l'antipyrétique qu'il lui a injecté auparavant provoque déjà cet effet. John prend alors pleinement conscience de l'urgence de la situation.

- Sam ! Quel est le nom du dernier médicament que tu as pris ? S'inquiète-t-il.

- J'sais pas ! Répond Sam mal à l'aise en reprenant péniblement son souffle entrecoupé de crampes d'estomac.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? S'interroge son père.

- C'est l'esprit qui m'a forcé à les prendre…

- Les ? Coupe John livide.

Sam acquiesce faiblement de la tête et baisse les yeux. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais se tait et ferme les paupières lorsqu'il sent une nouvelle vague de nausée l'envahir.

- Dean, Bobby ! Ordonne John. Nous devons partir tout de suite !

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonne Année 2013 ! Pfiou, c'est dure d'écrire entre deux coupes de Champagne mais j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre à temps ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je précise que j'aime les frères Winchester et qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait pour que je sois aussi cruelle avec eux… C'est à cause de l'histoire !_

_Merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos reviews vraiment formidables, vous récompensez mon travail de cette façon ! _

_Avec deux jours d'avance et parce qu'on me l'a demandé ;) je vous laisse découvrir la suite…_

Chapitre 9

Le chemin du retour est lent et difficile. Le moindre bruit suspect les fait réagir immédiatement. Menaçants, ils saisissent leurs armes et les pointent vers le danger potentiel, prêts à tirer. Ils savent qu'ils sont tendus et exténués mais ils doivent accélérer le pas pour venir en aide à Sam qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus.

Dean passe également la plupart de son temps à faire de l'apnée pour éviter de soulever trop fréquemment sa cage thoracique, la douleur est désormais trop diffuse et permanente. Sa blessure au front a été plusieurs fois nettoyée et un pansement plus petit à remplacé les compresses trop volumineuses et inconfortables. Sa cicatrice a diminuée de volume et paraît plus saine compte tenue de l'humidité qui les environne.

Pourtant l'aîné des Winchester se sent vulnérable et déteste ressentir cet état de faiblesse, d'autant plus qu'il veut prendre soin de Sam qu'il n'a jamais vu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Le climat chargé d'humidité n'est pas là non plus pour les aider à progresser rapidement. Une petite pluie fine tombe en continue depuis la disparition de l'esprit, la terre se gorge d'eau progressivement et le sol devient glissant. Ils dérapent souvent et lancent des jurons très fleuris tout en reprenant l'équilibre. Leurs vêtements, malgré une bonne couche de protection, prennent tout de même l'eau et collent désagréablement à la peau.

Ils rêvent tous d'une bonne douche bien chaude et d'avoir les pieds au sec.

Lorsqu'ils sont obligés de faire une halte, alors que la nuit s'est depuis longtemps installée, ils sont éreintés.

Dean s'abrite sous une cavité creusée naturellement dans la roche et prend appui contre un vieil arbre éclaté par la foudre qui s'est effondré sur l'excavation. Cette configuration les protège temporairement des intempéries et sera suffisante pour y passer provisoirement la nuit.

Bobby, qui soutenait Sam par les épaules, l'installe à l'abri du vent au côté de son frère. Il tire de son sac une petite couverture polaire vert kaki et la dépose sur le jeune homme grelottant de froid. Le chasseur fronce des sourcils et lance un regard chargé de reproche à son père qui capte son message mais ne réagit pas volontairement.

Dean s'approche de son frère et prend la trousse de secours afin de lui donner des médicaments qui feront tomber sa fièvre mais John arrête son geste en lui saisissant le bras.

- Il ne faut plus rien lui donner. L'avertit-il trop sérieusement. Cela risque d'empirer son état !

- Mais il est brûlant de fièvre ! Constate son aîné.

- Je sais ! Répond John avec agacement. Fais-lui boire de l'eau en petite quantité, rafraîchit-le et vérifies ses blessures, mais en aucun cas tu lui donnes quelque chose, c'est bien claire ?

- Bien Monsieur ! Souffle Dean, habitué à obéir aux ordres directs de son père.

- Par contre, tu n'es pas exempté de prendre les tiens ! Reprend John en s'adoucissant.

Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose lorsque son téléphone vibre contre son flanc. Il s'éloigne et Dean n'entend que le nom de son interlocuteur : Jim.

John, agité, transmet son inquiétude au pasteur et semble agacé par ce qu'il entend. Il lui répond d'un ton chargé de lassitude que « _Bien sûr, ils se sont débarrassés de l__'__esprit vengeur et qu__'__ils ont toujours besoin d__'__aide, car Sam ne va pas bien et que Dean ne va guère mieux. Qu__'__il faut lui trouver un généraliste en urgence pour les soigner dès qu__'__ils seront sortis de cette putain de forêt sinistre__…__ Et encore oui, il est hors de question de les emmener dans un hôpital ! En plus d__'__être blessé, Sam a désormais une blessure par balle et il est hors de question que les travailleurs sociaux s__'__en mêlent__…__ et que__…__ bordel de merde, s__'__il ne trouve personne__…__ qu__'__il kidnappe un médecin si nécessaire ». _

Le ton de sa voix n'a cessé d'augmenter durant la conversation et ses compagnons de voyage le regardent silencieusement.

Quand John est inquiet, les personnes qui sont avec lui doivent réagir rapidement et efficacement sinon rien ne leurs est épargné, que l'on soit un chasseur ou un homme d'église.

John frémit encore de nervosité en écoutant les paroles de Jim puis se calme doucement en se massant lentement l'arête du nez. Son ami va faire le maximum pour arriver à leur rencontre. Dans une journée, tout au plus, il devrait les rejoindre. Il faut qu'il reste calme et qu'il laisse Bobby prendre les choses en mains car ses émotions prennent le dessus sur sa logique et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va aider ses fils.

Lorsque le plus vieux des Winchester raccroche, il se frotte sa barbe de plusieurs jours vigoureusement puis inspire l'air qui sent le bois mouillé et la moisissure.

- Jim devrait nous rejoindre demain. Faisons du feu et occupons-nous de Sam !

Bobby s'exécute et n'oublie pas de tracer une nouvelle ligne de sel devant l'entrée de leur abri… _Au cas où !_

Dean, quand à lui, fait boire son frère une gorgée d'eau tous les quart d'heure et lui essuie son visage pour enlever la sueur et la poussière qui s'y sont collées durant sa progression dans la forêt.

- Hey p'tit frère ! Lance-t-il pour attirer son attention. On va bientôt quitter cet endroit pourri pour retrouver notre hôtel bon marché autour d'une bonne bière bien fraîche !

Sam tourne son regard obscurci par la fièvre et lui répond par un sourire triste. Les efforts qu'il a fourni pour les suivre ont terminé par l'épuiser complètement. Il est à deux doigts d'être complètement découragé et sombre peu à peu dans la morosité.

- J'vais regarder ton bras maintenant. Continue Dean qui sent une boule d'anxiété se loger inconfortablement dans la gorge devant le peu de réaction de son cadet.

Il lui remonte doucement la manche de son ample chemise et arrive jusqu'à la blessure par balle.

- Papa t'a pas raté dit donc ! Constate-t-il en observant l'entrée et la sortie de l'impact. Encore une belle cicatrice pour impressionner les filles, hein Sammy.

Son frère le fixe, mais le jeune homme voit bien que sa vision est haut delà de ce qu'il observe. Le corps de Sam est présent mais son esprit vagabonde dans un endroit connu de lui seul.

Dean soigne la plaie doucement et applique un nouveau bandage autour de son bras.

- Maintenant je vais regarder ton dos. Le prévient-il.

Il se relève lentement, s'approche plus près de lui et lui soulève la chemise pour découvrir un bandage zébré de sang.

- N… Non… Marmonne Sam en se débattant faiblement.

- Sam, je veux juste te remettre un pansement propre !

- ça fait… trop mal… Parvient-il à dire d'une voix terriblement faible.

- Je sais frangin ! Répond Dean. Mais je fais vite, d'accord !

Sam, assis, s'agite maladroitement et cherche à s'éloigner de son frère. Il est soudainement arrêté par son père qui le maintient fermement contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre son torse. Sa lutte semble dérisoire devant la force physique de John et après un instant, il laisse ses bras retomber mollement de chaque côté de son corps, vaincu.

- Presse-toi Dean ! Demande John hâtivement.

Le jeune homme prend une paire de ciseaux et découpe les bandes souillées sur les deux côtés de son dos. Les premières compresses se détachent facilement mais lorsqu'il arrive aux dernières, son père agrippe plus fermement Sam qui se tend et gémit de douleur contre lui.

Avant même d'avoir tout retiré, Dean voit que la plaie est mauvaise. Pourtant il faut enlever le pansement infecté qui colle à la peau et nettoyer la blessure.

Cependant il hésite et tremble, car il voit son petit frère se crisper et se contracter à chaque fois qu'il le touche. S'il devait soigner une autre personne ou bien lui-même, il ne serait pas si affecté mais là, il s'agit de Sam et rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire du mal, son estomac se retourne.

- Je ne peux pas ! Constate son aîné impuissant, ne voulant plus lui infliger aucune peine.

Sam, quand à lui, ne veut plus qu'on le touche et se débat pour échapper aux bras de son père qui l'enserrent solidement pour qu'il reste immobile.

Le jeune homme délire et se croit encore prisonnier de Peter. Il revit les instants où l'esprit lui a fait clairement comprendre ses intentions et frémit de peur.

- Et moi je ne peux pas le lâcher ! S'énerve John. Il faut désinfecter cette plaie rapidement sinon ton frère n'y survivra pas !

Les paroles de John sont comme des claques et Dean réagit immédiatement. Il hésite encore une seconde et enlève les derniers lambeaux de tissu gorgés de sang tout en ignorant délibérément les sanglots étranglés que son frère pousse étouffés dans la veste de son père.

Dean fixe une petite lampe de poche entre ses dents et oriente la lumière directement sur le dos de son frère. La blessure est vraiment profonde. Une partie a commencé à cicatriser tandis que l'autre est boursoufflée et purulente.

Sam grimace à chaque contact et le supplie d'arrêter. Il se cambre et vit un vrai calvaire. Mais Dean continue, encouragé par la voix rassurance de son père.

L'éclairage de la lampe met soudain en évidence un reflet brillant dans la chair meurtrie et le jeune homme s'aperçoit qu'un éclat de verre est resté planté dans la peau.

- Merde. Chuchote-t-il. Il a encore un truc planté dans le dos !

Dean fouille dans la trousse de secours et prend une petite pince pour retirer le fragment. Son père resserre son étreinte en prévision de la souffrance que va éprouver son plus jeune fils et fait un signe de la tête pour que Dean commence l'opération.

- Encore un petit instant et ça va aller Sam ! Murmure John en lui caressant les cheveux pour le réconforter alors qu'il le bloque dans ses bras. Tu es en sécurité… Sammy… tu es en sécurité !

- Nooooon… Supplie son cadet d'une voix enfantine.

Lorsque Dean réussit à se saisir de l'éclat profondément planté dans la plaie, juste sous l'omoplate, il est surpris par sa taille. _Sam ne pouvait pas aller mieux avec deux centimètres de pare-brise planté dans le dos !_

Pendant que Dean s'applique à sa tâche, son petit frère éprouve d'énormes difficultés pour respirer et cherche par tous les moyens d'arrêter son supplice. La douleur lancinante est trop forte et quand Dean termine enfin son travail, Sam s'effondre inconscient dans les bras de son père.

- La vache ! S'exclame Bobby en observant le dos de Sam puis l'éclat de verre. Pauvre gosse !

- Vérifies le reste de la blessure. Reprend John soutenant toujours son fils.

Dean reprend son examen de la plaie, appuie à certains endroits mais ne trouve plus rien de suspect.

- C'est bien Dean ! Le rassure son père. Maintenant prends le temps de bien désinfecter et n'hésites pas à y aller en profondeur.

Bobby se saisit de la lampe que lui tend Dean et éclaire la blessure tandis que l'aîné des Winchester prend soin de Sam avec le plus de douceur possible tout en grimaçant pour repousser le vertige qui le submerge.

John écoute la respiration rapide de son cadet et sent contre son torse son cœur tambouriner rageusement.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, Dean souffle de soulagement, libérant un poids qui lui compressait le ventre. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et essuie d'un revers de la main les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui lui chatouillent les sourcils. Il applique ensuite une épaisse couche de crème antibiotique sur la plaie et y pose, pour terminer, un pansement assez léger pour la laisser respirer.

Pendant ce temps, Bobby a préparé un sac de couchage à l'abri des intempéries que John utilise pour y installer son fils en position latérale de sécurité.

Tous les trois le regardent avec inquiétude, soulagement et tristesse. Il faut maintenant qu'il se repose pour affronter la journée du lendemain qui ne sera pas de tout repos.

Lorsqu'il sera dans un bon lit et en sécurité, Sam ira sûrement mieux.

John se tourne alors vers Dean et lui prend le menton entre ses doigts pour l'ausculter rapidement.

- ça va ! Grogne son aîné agacé en se dégageant la tête.

- J'espère bien Dean ! Lance son père en fronçant du front. Repose-toi maintenant.

- Il faut que je surveille Sam. Répond-il déterminé.

- C'est un ordre ! Conclut John impératif.

Dean s'exécute avec mauvaise humeur et s'installe avec difficulté au côté de son frère qui n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Il pose une main sur lui pour garder un contact qui se veut réconfortant et ferme les yeux épuisés. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour qu'il s'endorme profondément.

Bobby s'installe auprès du feu, rejoint rapidement par John qui lance un dernier regard vers ses fils. Il n'a pas le temps de songer à autre chose qu'il pique également du nez puis redresse soudain la tête en sursaut, surprit lui-même d'avoir pu faillir à sa tâche.

- Je peux faire le premier tour de garde ! Suggère le vieux chasseur. Il ne manquerait plus que tu nous fasses un coup de grisou et j'aurai le trio Winchester sur le dos !

John bougonne dans sa barbe mais ne conteste pas la proposition de son ami. Il se couche près du feu et s'endort aussi vite que Dean, le doigt posé sur la gâchette de son révolver.

Il est quatre heures du matin lorsque Bobby entend un bruit étrange se déplacer sur sa droite à une dizaine de mètres tout au plus. Il secoue l'épaule de son compagnon et lui montre la direction voulue. Immédiatement John est sur le qui-vive. Il se rapproche silencieusement de lui et avance dans la direction indiquée, l'arme toujours en main.

_C__'__est peut être un animal ! _Songe le chasseur. _Mais il vaut mieux en être certain. _

Les deux hommes ratissent consciencieusement les environs alors que Dean et Sam dorment encore. Ils n'ont pas jugé bon de les réveiller car la roche élevée et escarpée protège leurs arrières.

Dean s'agite cependant dans son sommeil et frissonne trouvant l'air plus frais. Il réajuste sa couverture sur les épaules et se retourne contre le mur rocailleux pour soulager ses côtes.

Sam tremble également, saisi lui aussi par le froid soudain et ouvre timidement ses paupières lourdes de fatigue. Il ajuste sa vision et aperçoit son père et Bobby à plusieurs mètres de lui en se demandant ce qu'ils chassent alors que le jour pointe faiblement ses premiers rayons de lumière à l'horizon.

Le froid se fait plus agressif et l'étonne. Il frisonne encore, puis s'inquiète lorsqu'il voit sur le sol du givre se créer instantanément et se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il se redresse difficilement sur les coudes et recherche son frère du regard. Lorsqu'il le voit enfin endormi, le corps appuyé contre la paroi, il cherche à le réveiller mais sa voix est trop basse et râpeuse pour être entendue.

L'air est maintenant glacial et le jeune Winchester lance des regards désespérés vers son père et Bobby qui ne s'aperçoivent pas de ses efforts pour les avertir.

La mince couche de glace touche bientôt ses doigts et Sam s'apprête à hurler.

Lorsqu'il se redresse et cherche à atteindre Dean, il voit Peter se matérialiser et foncer vers lui.

Le choc est brutal et Sam tombe lourdement sur le sol. Il pense que l'esprit lui est passé au travers, mais lorsqu'il se retourne effrayé, il ne voit personne.

Ignorant la douleur, il pivote instinctivement vers son frère épuisé qui n'a rien vu de ce qui c'est passé ni entendu le moindre bruit. Le froid semble avoir totalement disparu et le givre sur le sol s'est transformé en de toutes petites goûtes d'eau.

Pourtant le jeune Winchester se sent terriblement glacé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il observe ses mains puis son torse comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois. Il a l'impression d'étouffer et se sent étrangement à l'étroit dans son propre corps…

- _J__'__t__'__avais bien dit que je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber, fils ! _Eclate une voix dans sa tête.

Sam est soudainement pris de panique, Peter ne l'a pas traversé mais il s'est enfermé en lui. _Il s__'__est faufilé le long de la paroi comme un serpent et a réussi à éviter la ligne de sel protectrice pour l__'__atteindre._

La peur le saisit à la gorge et l'asphyxie. Il observe Dean et l'appelle désespérément… mais ses cris n'ont aucun impacte.

Affolé, il hurle, se débat, griffe l'esprit et cherche à reprendre possession de lui-même.

Pourtant il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et se recouche silencieusement.

Il ne peut retenir ses larmes et pleure sans retenue alors qu'aucune goûte salée ne s'échappe de ses yeux.

Doucement, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observe son père et Bobby se diriger vers deux autres personnes qui viennent de surgir de la forêt et leur serrent la main amicalement.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_J'ai ma connexion internet qui saute sans arrêt, alors comme ça marche aujourd'hui, je vous envoie le nouveau chapitre maintenant !_

_Et nous voilà déjà au chapitre 10, je sens que la fin approche doucement (Noooooooooon)._

_Toujours un grand merci à Barjy02, Lydean, Darknesswolf, Jujulacelte, Liliju et Dinahe pour vos reviews et je sais, je n'ai pas été tendre avec Sammy mais bientôt il va aller mieux… c'est promis !_

_Bonne lecture,_

Chapitre 10

John et Bobby s'approchent du pasteur Jim et de Jordan Duc, un chasseur d'une trentaine d'années bien connu d'eux pour sa loyauté envers l'homme d'église et les saluts chaleureusement. Ils ont marché sans interruption une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette forêt peu avenante pour les rejoindre rapidement.

Maintenant, ils constatent effectivement que les fils Winchester sont rompus de fatigue et que la chasse imprévue qu'ils ont eu avec l'esprit les ont complètement épuisés physiquement.

Lorsque les chasseurs s'approchent du feu de camp pour profiter de sa chaleur, Sam et Dean sont réveillés et calés l'un contre l'autre pour tenir assis.

Au réveil, Dean s'est jeté en tout premier lieu sur ses médicaments pour contrecarrer une migraine qui lui barrait la moitié du visage. Il a dormi comme une souche et s'est levé avec l'odeur puissante du café noir que le vieux chasseur a préparé. Après quelques heures de repos, il se sent déjà plus apte à reprendre son chemin à travers les bois, même s'il préférerait ne pas bouger pendant un siècle et demi.

Il s'est ensuite approché de son petit frère pour savoir comment il allait. Sam est toujours agité de petits tremblements mais sa fièvre semble avoir baissé considérablement. Il reste toutefois silencieux et ne paraît pas quitter sa bulle imaginaire.

Dean s'inquiète.

Les médicaments que lui a fait prendre l'esprit semble l'avoir complètement déconnecté de la réalité et il a peur qu'une fois de retour dans leur motel, il prenne réellement conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Pourtant, il se demande comment un esprit a pu se procurer une batterie de comprimés en pleine forêt ? _C__'__est totalement inimaginable_. Il pense, en fait, que Sam devait les avoir sur lui. C'est-à-dire qu'il se faisait déjà son petit cocktail bien avant l'accident.

Dean à comme un goût amère dans la bouche, lorsqu'il pense que Sam n'a pas cherché à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas et a préféré ce moyen comme échappatoire. Il a l'intime conviction d'avoir failli à sa tâche, de n'avoir pas vu les signes précurseurs de sa détresse et surtout de n'avoir pas su l'écouter et l'aider comme il se doit.

Sam à préférer se recroqueviller sur lui-même au lieu de venir vers lui.

Et là, l'aîné des Winchester voit rouge. Si son petit frère était en bonne santé, il lui donnerait une bonne raclée qui l'empêcherait définitivement de recommencer. _Un bon coup de poing dans sa jolie petite gueule de con_, juste pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Mais il doit attendre que son état s'améliore.

Et garder sa colère enfouie profondément en lui.

- Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à éliminer cet esprit ! Intervient le pasteur Jim en soufflant doucement sur le café brûlant pour le refroidir. J'ai fait une enquête dans les archives de la région et je suis arrivé à trois cas qui auraient pu être votre type !

Le pasteur fouille dans son sac et en sort un dossier contenant le fruit de ses recherches. Il montre ensuite plusieurs photographies aux chasseurs pour qu'ils identifient leur agresseur surnaturel.

- C'est lui ! Affirme John en pointant du doigt l'image photocopiée de Peter Green en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils d'une quinzaine d'année.

- Ah ! Soupire le père Jim. J'aurais préféré que ce soit l'un des deux autres !

- Pourquoi ? Questionne Bobby intrigué.

- Son histoire est assez sordide et… Le prêtre paraît gêné. C'est un pasteur également.

Les yeux de Sam s'éclairent étrangement et observent avec intensité celui qui parle.

- Tu nous fais le topo ! Continue John qui n'a rien remarqué.

- Et bien… Reprend Jim. C'était un bon père de famille et un bon prêtre aimé de ses paroissiens, son épouse Marguerite était dévouée et sans problème. Un couple sans vraiment d'histoire en fait !

- Bah ! Comment s'est-il transformé en esprit vengeur alors ? S'étonne le vieux chasseur en replaçant sa casquette sur la tête.

- C'est son fils de quatorze ans, Joshua, qu'il lui posait le plus de soucis. Reprend Jim. Un vrai petit délinquant, refusant l'autorité de ses parents, constamment sur la brèche et un junky notoire connu des services de police locale. Son père à tout fait pour le ramener dans le droit chemin… et c'est pour cela qu'il est venu dans la région avec sa femme pour le convaincre de revenir vivre avec eux après une fugue.

En écoutant le récit, Dean se sent devenir peu à peu mal à l'aise et commence à comprendre les motivations de l'esprit envers Sam. Il jette discrètement un regard vers son frère qui semble captivé par le récit du prêtre. Il est immobile et ses tremblements ont cessé bizarrement.

- On ne sait pas trop ce qui c'est passé dans la voiture. Continue le pasteur. Mais en tout cas, Peter Green n'a pas vu le véhicule d'en face arriver alors qu'il faisait presque nuit. Le choc a été brutal et le véhicule a fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de se retrouver dans le fossé. Sa femme est morte sur le coup, son fils a été projeté sur la route et lui s'est retrouvé coincé dedans.

- Cela ressemble étrangement à l'accident qu'ont eu Dean et Sam ! Constate John en se frottant les mains au dessus du feu pour les réchauffer. Dean coincé dans l'Impala et Sam projeté contre un arbre !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Intervient Dean pour la première fois.

- C'est là que ça devient sordide ! Répète Jim. On a retrouvé son fils à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'accident. Personne ne l'a vu et son corps à été percuté un bon nombre de fois avant qu'un automobiliste ne s'arrête à l'aube, en apercevant une masse informe et sombre sur le bas-côté. L'autopsie à révélé que le gamin avait survécu à l'accident. Malheureusement, Il est décédé à cause de ces chocs successifs.

- Pff ! Murmure Sam avec haine. Ces véhicules de merde !

Dean entend son frère, tourne la tête vers lui et l'observe à nouveau. Il est maintenant aussi blanc qu'un linge et son corps est entièrement tendu. Lorsqu'il pose une main apaisante sur son avant bras pour le calmer son frère sursaute et paraît un instant terriblement troublé.

- Hey Sammy ! Le rassure Dean. L'esprit ne peut plus te faire du mal. Il est mort maintenant.

Sam le regarde avec des yeux vides et repose sa tête entre les deux bras qui retenaient déjà ses genoux.

- Et qu'est devenu Peter ? Demande Dean.

- D'après les éléments de l'enquête, il a réussi à s'extraire de l'épave, on a trouvé plusieurs traces indiquant qu'il s'était approché de la route et puis, plus rien. Un avis de recherche à été lancé pour délit de fuite. Certains ont supposés qu'il s'était enfuit rongé par la culpabilité. D'autres, qu'il était mort en cherchant son fils dans la forêt.

Le pasteur reste un moment silencieux et regarde les flammes danser devant lui avant de reprendre :

- J'ai bien peur que la deuxième hypothèse ait été la bonne.

- C'est terrible ! Lance John se mettant un instant à la place du prêtre. Et quand a eu lieu toute cette histoire ?

- A la fin des années cinquante. Répond le pasteur. L'esprit a erré depuis tout ce temps, solitaire, dans cette forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Sam… Il a réussi à le sauver et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a été si agressif envers vous. Sam est comme son fils et il a cherché à tout prix à le protéger.

Dean frissonne et comprend mieux maintenant les paroles de l'esprit vengeur lorsqu'il parlait à son père. _« Tu ne sais pas profiter de ce que tu as à tes côtés... Tu ne le mérites pas__…__ Tu vas le perdre__…__ » _

Sam, malgré son caractère de merdre est un gosse courageux et bourré de qualité. Il fait de son mieux pour que son père soit fier de lui. Dean sait également que son avis est tout aussi important que celui de John et que son petit frère fera tout pour ne pas le décevoir.

Pourtant, depuis que Sam est entré dans sa période « _d__'__adolescent insoumis qui n__'__arrête pas de faire chier tout le monde_ » il a une fâcheuse manie de mettre les nerfs de n'importe qui en pelote. Dean, le tolère relativement bien, mais John ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise et fait du tricot avec ses intestins en essayant de rester calme. Son père représente l'autorité à l'état pur et les vaines tentatives de rébellion de Sam se heurtent à un mur en acier inoxydable.

Du coup, c'est vrai que John ne voit pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir un fils comme Sam et que s'il ne s'en rend pas compte suffisamment tôt, son plus jeune fils risque de prendre ses affaires et de claquer la porte un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais heureusement cette histoire est terminée ! Conclut John en se relevant. Maintenant nous allons plier bagage et vite reprendre nos habitudes.

Sam soupire encore une fois puis relève la tête vers son père. Le regard qu'il lui lance est malveillant et agressif et s'il n'était pas aussi faible…

Le jeune homme relève le menton et observe le ciel couvert de gros nuages gris chargés de pluie. _Heureusement que cette histoire est terminée !_ Les paroles résonnent encore dans son crâne. _Laisse-moi rigoler_… Il happe l'air avec avidité et cherche à refroidir l'intérieur de son corps qui brûle.

- _Ne t__'__inquiète pas gamin_. Murmure Peter. _Dès que tu m__'__auras sorti de cette forêt, tu ne seras plus jamais seul !_

- Sam, tu m'écoutes ? Reprend Dean doucement. On doit y aller tout de suite.

- Déjà ? S'étonne Sam qui remarque que tout le campement a été nettoyé et que les affaires sont déjà emballées dans les sacs.

Les chasseurs regardent le plus jeune des Winchester avec compassion et Jordan vient aider Dean à le soutenir.

- Merci. Lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le jeune homme n'a plus la force de soutenir seul son cadet et l'aide de Duc est la bienvenue. Cependant, il pense que cette tâche lui est dévolue et qu'il est le seul qui peut veiller correctement sur Sam et non pas un inconnu, fut-il un bon chasseur.

Alors Dean grimace, mais fait bonne figure.

- Fais gaffe à son dos ! Ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui dire.

Ils marchent toute la matinée, la plupart du temps silencieusement, s'arrêtent pour laisser Sam vomir. _Seulement quatre fois en cinq heures ! _Se rassure-t-il.

La pause du midi est nécessaire. Leur excursion est rendue difficile par la pluie qui rend tout glissant. Les fils Winchester, même s'ils ne se plaignent pas, sont à deux doigts de ressembler à des automates sans vie.

Lorsqu'ils redémarrent, la chance leur sourit enfin et le chemin devient moins accidenté et pénible. Ils peuvent désormais être à deux pour porter le plus jeune. Ils l'assoient sur leurs bras croisés et avancent plus rapidement. La forêt devient plus claire et l'air chargé d'humidité semble avoir disparu.

Il est à peine dix-huit heures quand ils atteignent le lieu de l'accident.

L'impala a disparu, emmenée par la dépanneuse jusqu'au Casse-Auto de Bobby.

Au loin, ils peuvent entendre les voitures filer sur la route à toutes vitesses.

Sam se crispe, se dégage et recule pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Le contact avec le résineux le rassure et le soutient afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

Personne ne peut le voir, mais le jeune homme est brisé au-delà de toute imagination. Il n'a cessé de combattre l'esprit qui ne lui a laissé aucune chance pour prévenir ses amis. A chaque instant, il a lutté contre les sentiments hostiles que lui a fait ressentir Peter. Des sentiments de haines et de possession qui lui font peur. Il est effrayé et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il ne peut absolument pas emmener l'esprit avec lui. Une fois libéré de la forêt, il risque de se déchaîner.

Sam se tape l'arrière du crâne contre le tronc pour faire taire l'esprit qui cherche à l'amadouer. _Jamais il ne lui fera du mal. Il va juste l__'__aider à arrêter son addiction. Il va l__'__aider à se rapprocher de Dieu par la prière et, comme disait toujours la mère, le rendre aimable et serviable. Si son père ne le comprend pas, lui, va lui faire connaître une vie paisible et sans violence._

Sam serre fort la mâchoire et se bouche les oreilles.

- Calme-toi Sammy !

La voix feutrée de son frère lui parvient et capte son attention. Des mains se posent avec prudence sur les siennes et essayent de les retirer.

_Dean !_

Mais le jeune Winchester, dans l'abîme où il se trouve plongé, ne réagit pas aux suppliques de son frère. Il perçoit maintenant la panique du côté de l'esprit. Il n'est pas le seul à être submergé par l'angoisse qui l'engloutit comme s'il était plongé dans du sable mouvant.

Peter à peur de la route, il est terrorisé à l'idée de pénétrer dans une voiture.

Sam essaye de trouver un chemin dans ce désordre émotionnel et tente de s'y faufiler pour atteindre sa conscience. Il a l'impression de se débattre comme un insecte pris au piège dans une toile d'araignée.

Quand soudain, une lumière jaillit. Il ouvre enfin les yeux vers son frère qui lui maintient la tête.

Sam baisse son regard vers la ceinture de Dean et y voit son couteau dont le manche est en ivoire mais la lame est un mélange de fer et d'acier. S'il réussit à le saisir et à se blesser, son frère pourra s'apercevoir qu'il est possédé par l'esprit.

Il libère sa main et s'accapare de l'arme.

Dean paniqué pense que son frère veut commettre l'irréparable.

- Papa… Bobby… Hurle l'aîné des Winchester.

Les deux hommes viennent à son secours et Sam crie de rage. Avec une violence décuplée par la colère il repousse ses assaillants et s'entaille l'avant bras.

Sa peau grésille et l'esprit apparaît un instant presque invisible autour du jeune homme avant de disparaître.

Les chasseurs restent immobiles et sans voix.

Dean regarde Sam avec stupeur.

- C'n'est pas possible ! Intervient Bobby incrédule. Nous avons brûlé son squelette !

Ils n'ont pas le temps de pousser plus loin leurs réflexions car Peter à reprit le dessus sur Sam. Il est fou de rage et se voit bientôt pris au piège entre la route et les chasseurs. D'un geste de la main il projette le pasteur Jim et Jordan contre le véhicule. Le bruit du choc fait grincer les dents de John et de Bobby.

- Sammy ! Lance Dean et espérant que son frère puisse à nouveau reprendre possession de lui-même.

Sam semble métamorphosé. Il se tient droit puis se jette sur son père et lui agrippe la chemise pour lui asséner un méchant coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

John sonné, ne veut toutefois pas riposter. Son fils est possédé par Peter et s'il lui fait du mal, il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Dean observe la scène anéanti.

Il examine son frère des pieds à la tête.

_Pourquoi l__'__esprit est encore en vie ? Il devrait être détruit depuis longtemps. Peter a réussi plusieurs fois à traverser la ligne de sel protectrice pour atteindre Sam. Qu__'__est-ce qui lui donne cette force ? Il doit avoir mis un objet qui lui appartient sur Sam, le rendant indestructible. Mais Dean a ausculté son frère sous toutes les coutures et à par son jean__'__s, sa chemise, son boxer et ses chaussettes, il n__'__a rien d__'__autre sur lui !_

Dean s'arrête de penser… Il regarde son frère et le voit dans une chemise épaisse trop grande pour lui… un vêtement qui ne lui appartient sûrement pas…

Soudain, il a comme une révélation.

- Papa… Souffle Dean. Il faut lui brûler cette putain de chemise ! C'est elle qui le rattache à l'esprit !

C'est alors qu'il voit avec stupeur Jordan pointer son fusil remplis de sel sur Sam et tirer.

- Bordel de merde ! Souffle Bobby en se précipitant vers le chasseur pour lui soulever l'arme vers le ciel et l'empêcher de recommencer.

Mais le geste de Duc a été efficace et l'esprit, touché de plein fouet, s'est extrait brutalement du corps de Sam qui s'est écroulé inconscient.

Le pasteur Jim s'est précipité vers l'adolescent pour lui enlever le vêtement maudit et commence à l'enflammer lorsque l'esprit fou furieux se retrouve coincé entre les coups de feu répétés des autres chasseurs.

- Plus vite ! Crache John qui voit le tissu se consumer lentement.

- Nom de Dieu ! Jure le prêtre qui sort de sa poche un petit flacon d'essence et asperge rapidement la chemise qui s'enflamme.

- Noooon ! Hurle Peter Green qui devient une torche brûlante avant de disparaître définitivement en fumée.

Le silence qui suit leur donne l'impression d'être devenu sourd.

Les chasseurs sont toujours sous le choc et se demandent si l'esprit ne va pas réapparaître… encore.

- John, Dean, venez m'aider tout de suite !

L'intervention du pasteur rompt leur torpeur et tous se précipitent vers Sam.

Dean retire sa veste et couvre son frère qui éprouve certaines difficultés à respirer alors que plusieurs impactes d'un rouge foncé apparaissent sur son torse. Sam voyage désormais entre la douleur et l'inconscience.

Jordan Duc culpabilise soudain d'avoir tiré sur le gamin, mais Bobby lui pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et lui murmure qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Maintenant l'esprit est définitivement mort.

- Emmenons-le vite dans la voiture et retrouvons-nous à cette adresse ! Ordonne le pasteur en leur tendant un bout de papier. Caleb doit nous y attendre avec le médecin.

Bobby et Jordan s'engouffrent dans le 4X4 tandis que Dean prend son frère entre ses bras et le transporte avec douceur à l'arrière du véhicule de Jim, suivi immédiatement par son père qui prend place à ses côtés.

- C'est fini Sammy, murmure Dean en gardant son cadet contre lui pour le réchauffer. Ça va aller p'tit frère !

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà, après réflexion, j'ai résolu mon dilemme, vous n'aurez pas la fin aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas finir mon histoire en quelques pages alors qu'il y a encore tant de choses à dire. Mais du coup vous allez sûrement vous sentir frustrés, je m'en excuse par avance…. _

_Toujours un grand merci à Darknesswolf, Liliju, Lydean et Barjy02 pour vos supers reviews._

_Bonne lecture,_

Chapitre 11

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la petite maison abandonnée perdue à mi-chemin entre la forêt et la route, les chasseurs voient leur ami Caleb apparaître par la porte entrouverte. Il les accueille avec un franc sourire, son fusil de chasse bien en main.

- Tu as trouvé un docteur ? L'interroge Jim sans aucune autre forme de politesse en ouvrant la portière arrière de sa voiture pour laisser Dean et John extraire Sam à moitié abruti par la fièvre.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'en ai trouvé un ! Répond le jeune chasseur.

Le plus vieux des Winchester se saisit de Sam et le transporte à l'intérieur de la maison. Il paraît si jeune et vulnérable alors qu'il se trouve à moitié inconscient dans ses bras, la tête pendante contre sa poitrine, que John à le cœur qui se serre.

Caleb s'écarte pour les laisser entrer.

- La chambre est au fond du couloir à droite ! Reprend-il.

Quand John entre dans la pièce suivit de près par Dean et le pasteur Jim, il ne voit pas l'homme terrorisé et recroquevillé sur une chaise qui attend près de la fenêtre. Il a une grosse sacoche noire sur les genoux et les regarde avec des yeux ronds tout juste cachés par de petites lunettes dorées.

Sam est déposé doucement sur le premier lit qui est à disposition et qui a été recouvert au préalable d'un épais drap blanc.

Dean se précipite alors à ses côtés pour lui saisir la main et le rassurer.

- Monsieur Winter ? Interroge une voix étonnée derrière eux.

Les deux Winchester se retournent d'un seul mouvement et découvrent pour la première fois le docteur Shatner. Celui-là même qui a soigné Dean après son accident.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Reprend le médecin. On me kidnappe, on m'enferme…

- Je suis désolé ! Coupe John qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de l'être. Mais il faut que vous soigniez mon fils tout de suite !

- Vous auriez pu tout simplement venir à l'hôpital ! Rajoute le médecin en observant Dean. C'est vrai que vous avez une mine affreuse jeune homme !

- C'est de mon frère Sam dont il s'agit ! Grogne l'aîné.

Le médecin est perturbé, il n'a jamais été en présence d'hommes armés autour de lui, il perd ses moyens et prend peur. Cependant, lorsqu'il baisse le regard vers Sam, son sang froid reprend le dessus, toutefois il reste stupéfait.

- Mon Dieu, c'est un enfant ! S'exclame t-il en s'avançant vers lui pour le soigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Il était avec moi dans l'accident. Commence Dean fatigué. Un type l'a ensuite kidnappé et lui a donné des tas de médicaments et maintenant… pourriez-vous la fermer… et commencer votre boulot… s'il vous plait !

Le médecin, bouche bée, s'assoit avec précaution près du jeune homme et pose une main sur son front brûlant, il lui soulève ensuite les paupières puis pose deux doigts sur sa carotide.

- J'aimerais que le vous déshabillez totalement pour que je puisse lui faire un examen complet et je souhaiterais être également seul avec lui.

- C'est hors de question ! Répondent ensemble le père et le fils.

Dean tourne un regard interrogateur vers John. Il veut rester auprès de Sam et inconsciemment il ressert sa main autour de celle de son frère.

Sam, comme s'il avait ressenti la détresse de son aîné, tourne la tête vers lui et susurre quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Papa ! Murmure son aîné implorant.

Le pasteur pose une main sur l'épaule du chasseur pour qu'il accède à sa demande mais le plus vieux des Winchester passe par plusieurs émotions avant de prendre sa décision. Dean a toujours été celui qui comprend le mieux son cadet, mais il n'en reste pas moins le père et si quelqu'un doit rester c'est bien lui. Cependant, après tout ce que Dean à vécu pour le retrouver, il serait injuste de l'évincer.

- Docteur, il est hors de question de le laisser seul avec vous, nous sommes sa famille !

Dean soupire de soulagement. Jim sort alors de la pièce et referme la porte doucement derrière lui pour les laisser seul.

- Bon… et bien… il me faut beaucoup d'eau et aussi des serviettes propres. Demande le médecin. Il faut déjà le débarrasser de toute cette crasse avant de commencer quoi que ce soit !

Et c'est vrai que les vêtements de Sam empestent, entre l'odeur d'humidité, de sueur, d'urine et de sang. Le mélange est écœurant. Mais crapahuter dans une forêt pendant des jours tout en étant blessé et trop malade pour s'en rendre compte, ne vous laisse pas frais et dispos.

Lorsqu'ils ont terminé de le déshabiller, Sam se retrouve nu comme un ver. Par pudeur, le médecin dépose une serviette sur ses parties intimes et commence son examen. L'aspect du jeune homme est un gâchis. Sur chaque membre, il peut voir une agression. Il hausse des sourcils lorsqu'il regarde son bras.

- Il a été blessé par une arme à feu ? S'étonne t-il.

- Oui, c'est un accident ! Répond John mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas lui qui était visé.

- Humm, répond le médecin. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a été touché par ce genre de projectile !

- On ne vous demande pas de soigner ses anciennes blessures ! Lance de nouveau froidement son père.

- Les brûlures qu'il a sur le torse sont dues aussi à un accident malencontreux je suppose ? Reprend Shatner outré qu'un jeune homme de son âge puisse avoir déjà subit tout cela.

- C'est exact !

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé monsieur Winter ! Répond calmement le médecin. Personne ne vous laisserait la garde de votre fils dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement ! D'ailleurs, dès mon retour, je ferai un signalement dans se sens.

- C'est noté ! Retourne John dont la voix laisse percer sa désapprobation.

- Les bleus sur les genoux et sur les coudes montrent que votre fils a tenté de s'échapper et qu'il a dû ramper sur un sol accidenté. Mais il n'a rien de cassé... Le torse va être douloureux mais il n'y a là rien d'inquiétant… La blessure par balle est bien soignée… je suppose que c'est du travail artisanal… mais c'est correctement fait… Mon Dieu ! Il a aussi des traces de strangulation qui date de quelques jours…

- Le kidnappeur a essayé de l'étranger. Ajoute Dean pour enlever tout doute possible.

- Vous avez écouté si sa respiration avait changé depuis ? Reprend le médecin.

- J'ai vérifié sa trachée et il respire bien ! Observe John à l'écoute de toutes les remarques du docteur Shatner.

- Bien, j'aimerais maintenant que vous le retourniez.

John et Dean s'exécutent précautionneusement en veillant à ce que Sam puisse respirer toujours facilement.

- Ah ! S'exclame de nouveau le médecin. Voilà une chose bien plus sérieuse. La plaie a été récemment soignée et la blessure semble moins vive et douloureuse.

- Il est resté avec un éclat dans la peau plusieurs jours durant. Lance Dean qui observe les moindres faits et gestes du praticien. Mais nous avons réussi à lui enlever !

- C'est très bien, sans cela il aurait pu faire une infection plus grave !

- Les hématomes qui sont répandus sur toute cette surface descendent jusqu'aux hanches. Il est tombé ? Reprend le docteur.

- Non, son agresseur l'a projeté vers l'arrière ! Continue John dangereusement calme.

- Pff… Soupire le docteur en poursuivant son inspection.

Lorsque le regard du médecin s'attarde sur le bas de son dos, Dean commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Si Sam était conscient de ce qui se passe, jamais il ne se serait laissé regarder de la sorte.

Captant le regard meurtrier de l'aîné, le docteur lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Rassurez-vous, votre frère n'a pas été agressé à cet endroit, mais il fallait que je vérifie puisque vous n'avez dit qu'il a été kidnappé… et parfois avec certain agresseur…

Le médecin laisse traîner sa phrase en suspens alors que John et Dean réalisent à peine les paroles de Shatner.

- Et bien voilà quelque chose à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé ! Lance John qui pour une fois perd toute contenance.

- Je vous conseillerais fortement d'emmener votre fils dans un hôpital ! Monsieur Winter. Insiste de nouveau le médecin en continuant son auscultation. Les blessures physiques sont une chose, mais je vois bien qu'il montre clairement une dépendance à un ou plusieurs produits et sans analyse de sang, je ne peux pas l'aider !

- Et bien faites sans ! Il est hors de question qu'il y mette les pieds !

- Alors il faut que je le réveille pour lui poser quelques questions ! Souffle Shatner avec énervement. Essayez de le redresser.

Aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, Dean et John le manipulent de nouveau. Ils réussissent à l'installer contre le dosseret du lit et le cale avec plusieurs oreillers.

Sam commence à frissonner et émerge difficilement du brouillard dans lequel il est plongé.

- Frrroid ! Murmure-t-il faiblement.

Dean se jette rapidement sur l'autre lit au bout de la pièce et y retire une première couverture qu'il dépose sur son petit frère pour le couvrir des épaules à la pointe de ses orteils.

Le médecin observe l'aîné des Winchester et fronce de nouveau du front.

- J'aimerais Dean que vous arrêtiez de gesticuler de la sorte et que vous vous installiez à côté de votre frère. Vous n'arrêtez pas de grimacer chaque fois que vous bougez. Vous allez finir par me faire un malaise.

- Je vais bien ! Râle-t-il.

- Pas avec moi jeune homme ! J'ai encore en tête les radios que je vous ai faites après votre accident ! Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité pour votre frère si vous êtes cloué dans un lit !

L'argument fait mouche et Dean prend place sagement à côté de Sam.

Le docteur s'approche un peu plus près du cadet et lui fait respirer un produit mentholé extrêmement fort qui le tire de son engourdissement.

- Hey bonjour Sam ? C'est bien ça ?

L'interpelé cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de fixer son regard sur le médecin puis acquiesce de la tête.

- Bien… Comment vous sentez vous actuellement ? Sur une échelle de zéro à dix ?

Sam à l'air de ne pas comprendre la question et Dean passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir d'avantage.

- J'n'ai… plus envie de vomir… Réussit à dire Sam lentement… alors siiiix ou… sept !

- C'est déjà une bonne chose ! Répond le docteur. Maintenant, concernant les médicaments que vous avez pris… est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Sam s'agite un peu, lance des regards paniqués vers son père puis son frère avant de revenir vers le médecin. D'un mouvement rapide du menton, il lui fait signe que oui.

- Je vais vous poser quelques questions et vous me direz juste si c'est oui ou non, d'accord ?

Sam acquiesce de nouveau et retient un frisson qui le saisit complètement.

- Très bien. Il y en avait contre la fièvre ?

- Oui, plus… plusieurs… Murmure Sam… à la cod…codéine…

- C'est parfait Sam, et les autres, ils sont différents n'est-ce pas ? C'est important pour moi de connaître leur nom, mais c'est aussi important pour vous, vous me comprenez ?

Le plus jeune des Winchester se met à respirer plus vite et lance des regards inquiets vers son père.

- Ouuui… il y avait aussi des anti… dépresseurs…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam. Tente de l'apaiser Shatner, Dites-moi quoi d'autre ?

Sam baisse les yeux brillants de fièvre et observe ses mains tremblantes puis lâche en expirant d'une seule traite :

- Des anxiolytiques...

Le médecin soupire lorsque ses doutes se confirment. Il pose une main réconfortante sur la jambe de Sam.

- Et depuis quand avez-vous commencez à prendre tous ses médicaments ?

- …

Dean secoue doucement son frère qui somnole par à-coups. Il veut désormais tout savoir même si cela lui tord les trippes comme jamais et que cette dure réalité lui fait mal.

- Sam ? Insiste-t-il.

Au point où il en est, le jeune homme n'a plus rien a cacher et ignore délibérément le regard noir que son père lui lance. Il finit par avouer en baissant la tête :

- Juste depuis quelques mois.

Le médecin se retourne alors vers son aîné :

- Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que Sam se plaignait de fatigue ou de maux de tête et qu'il semblait parfois désorienté ou avait des difficultés d'endormissement ?

- Tout le monde éprouve un peu ça non ? Répond Dean étonné.

- Hum Hum, Je vais être plus direct Dean, l'avez-vous déjà vu désorienté ou donner l'impression qu'il hallucinait avant son kidnapping ?

Dean reste sans voix. Leur accident de voiture est la preuve criante de vérité que oui, Sam a déjà eu un épisode hallucinatoire. Son petit frère était déjà dans un état second avant même qu'ils ne prennent la route. Il se souvient très bien de la panique qu'il a eu soudainement dans l'Impala avant de s'écraser dans le fossé.

Et bien évidement, lui, le grand Dean Winchester, celui qui est capable à vingt-et-un ans de tuer un loup-garou à mains nues ou d'éliminer un esprit, ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son petit frère était complètement à l'ouest.

_Parce qu__'__il voulait être prêt à temps pour rejoindre leur père et parce qu__'__il se sentait toujours obligé de faire ce qu__'__il demande. Tout ça pour commencer une putain de nouvelle chasse. _

- Je crois que oui ! Avoue Dean aussi mal à l'aise que son cadet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ? S'étonne John qui souffle soudain de colère et commence doucement à réaliser ce qui se passe réellement dans cette pièce.

Même si Sam est encore dans un état pitoyable. Toute son attitude montre qu'il éprouve de la culpabilité.

_Et pourquoi éprouverait-il de la culpabilité s__'__il n__'__avait pas quelque chose à se reprocher ? _En déduit son père les yeux brillants de rage.

Tout comme Dean l'avait fait lorsqu'il traquait encore l'esprit de Peter Green, John fait une analyse logique de la situation et en vient à la même conclusion que son aîné.

Il réalise alors toute l'horreur de la situation : Sam, bien avant d'être blessé, se faisait déjà ses petits mélanges médicamenteux.

John devient furieux et lorsque Sam s'en aperçoit, sa respiration se bloque.

Dean en fait de même, mais pour une autre raison. Il s'attend à tout moment à ce que son père explose de colère.

John est terriblement déçu par son cadet. Il lui a menti délibérément et a mis la vie de Dean et la sienne en danger lorsqu'ils chassaient, et cela pendant plusieurs mois. Tout ça pour se faire un trip perso comme un putain d'ado désœuvré qui n'en a rien à foutre des autres. Par pur égoïsme.

Le plus vieux des Winchester est au-delà de la déception qu'il éprouve pour Sam. Il se sent trahi et soupire de dégoût. Sans un regard pour son plus jeune fils, il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Les murs tremblent et de la poussière se détache instantanément du plafond.

Sam sent une boule naître au fond de sa gorge et gonfler si rapidement qu'elle manque de l'étouffer tellement elle est immense. Lorsqu'il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Dean, il ne réussit pas à lire sur son visage la moindre émotion. Le regard de son frère est lointain et perdu dans ses pensées et Sam en déduit que lui aussi le considère comme un lâche et un faible.

Il perd alors pieds et pense que son aîné l'abandonne lui aussi, que la honte qu'il éprouve à son sujet est plus forte que tout le reste.

De dépit, il se dégage fébrilement de son frère qui ne fait rien pour le retenir et s'enroule dans la couverture comme s'il voulait s'y cacher. Il se recroqueville ensuite sur lui-même pour finalement se retourner et fixer sans le voir le mur nu qu'il a en face de lui.

Dean réagit enfin, sort de sa torpeur et se penche vers son frère.

- Hey Sam ! Lui chuchote-t-il doucement.

- Laisse moi Dean… Murmure son cadet au bord de la rupture émotionnelle, la voix enrouée par le flot du chagrin qui le submerge.

- Sammy ! Insiste Dean.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_Le mépris, le dégoût, la déception._ Voilà ce qu'éprouvent mon père et Dean à mon sujet.

_Je suis vraiment désolé papa de te décevoir à ce point, mais je ne suis pas le bon petit soldat que tu aurais voulu que je sois ! _Je ne suis pas la copie parfaite de mon aîné qui exécute tes ordres aux pieds de la lettre et qui ne cherchera jamais à remettre en cause tes décisions. Je ne suis tout simplement pas Dean. Je ne peux pas tout encaisser sans rien dire, faire juste mon travail et me taire jusqu'à la prochaine chasse.

Je devrais peut être essayer d'étouffer ce que je ressens, d'étouffer mes propres désirs et ne faire qu'obéir. Etre juste une arme supplémentaire dans ton arsenal. Celle qu'on utilise en cas d'urgence et que l'on jette ensuite dans le coffre d'une voiture quand on en a plus besoin.

_Désolé Dean de t__'__avoir tellement déçu_. J'ai agi comme un lâche et j'ai préféré me réfugier dans un monde d'oubli plutôt que te demander de l'aide. Et maintenant, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

_Je finis par me dire que je ne suis peut être pas digne de porter le nom de Winchester__…_

Je sens à peine une main réconfortante sur les épaules qui tentent vainement de me consoler. Elles sont chaudes et leurs mouvements réguliers pourraient m'apaiser si je ne me sentais pas aussi mal.

-Sammy ! Murmure la voix lointaine de mon frère que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Pourtant je ne réagis pas et reste retranché derrière le mur que je me suis construit pour me protéger de toutes attaques affectives. Les sentiments font mal et se déchirent dans ma tête. C'est presque aussi douloureux que la blessure que j'ai dans le dos ou lorsque Peter m'a possédé. La lutte ne s'arrête jamais, c'est l'enfer qui se déchaîne à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Paradoxalement, je sens un vide en moi que je ne peux combler. Une coquille d'œuf dont l'intérieur a été aspiré et n'attend plus qu'à être broyée d'une simple pression de la main. Il me manque cette sensation de bien être, cette terrible impression que rien ne peut vous atteindre et que tout va bien. Je suis privé de ce cocon de douceur qui me soutenait et qui faisait partie de moi depuis si longtemps. L'absence de tout cela me fait hurler et déchire ma chair.

Je constate alors amèrement que je suis tout simplement en manque.

Que mon corps souffre et demande sa ration quotidienne de médicaments que je lui ai procuré.

Je hurle en étouffant le son de ma voix dans l'oreiller que j'agrippe comme un désespéré.

- Arrête Sam ! Lance la voix de plus en plus inquiète de mon aîné.

- Je vais m'occupé de lui ! Intervient une autre voix plus grave que je n'identifie pas.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il est si mal. Reprend Dean en me caressant doucement les cheveux. ça fait trois jours qu'il est comme ça !

_La pitié. _Ce mot éclate dans ma pensée comme une balle de revolver et je me rends encore plus malade que je ne le suis déjà, rien qu'à l'idée que mon frère reste auprès de moi à cause de ce sentiment.

- Il lui faut encore quelques jours avant que sa dépendance diminue, ensuite je lui prescrirai un traitement qu'il devra prendre un certain temps avant de le réduire progressivement jusqu'à complète guérison.

- Vous pensez qu'il ira mieux après ? S'interroge Dean.

- Lorsque qu'il vous dira pourquoi il a fait ça, alors seulement vous pourrez commencer à souffler !

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe par la suite, mais tout devient confus et je vois le fantôme de ma mère, puis ceux des gens que j'ai connu et qui sont mort, pour finir par Peter qui me tend une bible avec un sourire carnassier si atroce qu'il ferait pâlir un mort. « _Repends toi de tes p_ê_chés _» me chuchote-t-il si près de mon visage que j'en frémis de peur. Je sens un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes et je m'aperçois avec consternation que je me suis pissé dessus.

Puis vient enfin le noir complet qui me laisse un moment de répit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure mais lorsque j'émerge de mon sommeil insolite je ne ressens plus qu'un mal de tête qui pulse derrière ma nuque. Je me laisse alors dériver passivement dans cet engourdissement confortable.

Soudain j'entends des cris près de moi qui me troublent. J'ouvre les yeux instantanément et mon corps se contracte immédiatement.

Mon regard s'accroche automatiquement sur mon père et Dean qui laisse enfin échapper sa colère en essayant cependant de faire le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas me réveiller.

_Trop tard ! _

Je reste immobile, attentif et ferme les yeux en retenant ma respiration un peu honteux de les entendre sans leur dire que je suis conscient.

-Justement. Siffle mon frère, engagé dans un face à face avec John, où les yeux servent d'armes aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir. Si tu avais été plus présent, jamais il n'aurait fait ça !

- Nous sauvons des vies Dean. Rage également mon père d'une voix feutrée. Il faut cesser de se regarder le nombril et faire notre job. Tu es capable de le faire alors il le peut également.

- Papa, il n'a que dix-sept ans, et contrairement à toi, il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre qu'un entraînement militaire et un monde que personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Comment veux-tu qu'il s'en sorte indemne ? Dis-le-moi papa ?

J'observe mon père à la dérobée qui se frotte nerveusement le menton, et je sais que lorsqu'il fait ça, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin d'exploser et de se jeter sur son adversaire pour lui casser la gueule. Seulement, là, il se trouve en face de mon frère et sa maîtrise est spectaculaire.

Je reste également pantois face aux paroles de mon frère. Il ose s'opposer à mon père et prendre ma défense. Ça me va droit au cœur. Je me dis alors qu'il va peut être arranger les choses, qu'il va lui faire comprendre que j'étouffe dans cette vie qu'on m'a imposé et que peut être…

- S'il n'apprend rien, sa vie sera en danger Dean ! Et quand il sera mort, tu pourras m'envoyer tes bonnes paroles à la figure, il sera trop tard !

- Il n'y a pas de monstres cachés derrière chaque arbre papa !

- Vous êtes mes fils, et rien que pour ça vos vies sont constamment en danger. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris ! Souffle John avec déception.

- Tu ne lui laisses jamais du temps pour lui ! Rajoute Dean.

- Je lui demande juste de m'obéir. Même toi, à quatre ans, tu l'avais compris, il ne fait que contredire tout ce que je dis. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et tu vois où ça l'a mené ? Il c'est drogué Dean ! Même toi tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Je n'ai tout simplement pas été assez ferme avec lui. Voilà toute l'histoire et quand il ira mieux, j'aurai une sacrée discussion avec lui !

- Ce n'est pas en lui donnant une correction qu'il va changer d'avis ! Rage Dean.

- Je ferai ce qu'il me chante et tu n'as rien à dire, parce que c'est moi qui décide des règles et c'est MOI son père ! Lâche John en appuyant son index plusieurs fois sur le torse de son fils.

- Tu ne le connais pas papa, j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'as jamais compris et si tu continues comme ça, il va partir et nous ne saurons plus jamais où il est !

La voix de mon frère est maintenant si chargée d'inquiétude que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai là le plus merveilleux des frangins.

- Il a juste besoin d'être maté. Feule sinistrement mon père. Il doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et je vais me charger personnellement à ce qu'il rentre dans le droit chemin !

- Tu vas tout faire foirer ! Rugit Dean bouillant de colère.

Mon père qui s'était retenu jusqu'alors, agrippe la chemise de Dean et le claque brusquement contre la paroi du mur de ma chambre.

Dean déglutit péniblement et attrape les poignets de mon père pour se dégager.

Je suis tellement choqué par ce que je vois, que je me lève d'un bon et sort de mon lit pour me diriger vers eux afin de les séparer. Seulement mon envie d'aider mon frère est arrêtée subitement lorsque je tangue dangereusement comme si j'étais complètement ivre. J'essaye de m'agripper à mon lit, le rate de quelques centimètres et me cogne maladroitement contre la petite table de nuit. Je renverse tout ce qu'i y a dessus et me retrouve par terre, la respiration trop rapide et la vision complètement trouble.

Mon intervention a stoppé net la dispute qui commençait sérieusement à dégénérer.

Dean se précipite vers moi et me saisit les épaules pour me relever alors que mon père reste immobile.

John reprend doucement son calme et me fixe sans montrer la moindre émotion sur son visage.

J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Je me retiens et accroche mon regard sur celui de mon frère, le seul pilier de cette famille sur lequel j'ai toujours pu m'accrocher. Je me rends compte également que j'ai été vraiment cruel de lui avoir fait subir ça et mon père a sûrement raison lorsqu'il dit que je suis un égoïste et que je dois assumer mes erreurs.

- Pardon Dean. Lui dis-je en me retenant à lui. Je suis désolé. Je… je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai voulu te le cacher… Je voulais faire comme toi… être fort… toujours près… et… ne rien ressentir, ne rien montrer… j'ai tout foiré Dean… Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait… mais… je n'y arrive tout simplement pas… parce que… je… je ne veux pas être un chasseur… je ne veux pas me venger de quoi que se soit... je veux juste mener une vie normale… sans… sans tout ça…

J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et cache mon visage contre son épaule pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui s'échappent malgré moi et inondent mon visage rongé par le remord et la culpabilité.

Je me confie enfin à mon frère alors que mon père m'écoute encore, silencieusement, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Dean réagit finalement et répond à mon étreinte maladroite puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux tout en sachant que j'ai toujours détesté ça. Mais aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde je ne lui ferais de remarques. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi.

- Sam, jamais je ne te détesterai ! M'avoue t-il avec sincérité. Mais là tu dois encore te reposer, d'accord.

- Tu… tu sais que je vais arrêter Dean. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Je voulais juste… m'évader d'ici… faire le vide dans ma tête… mais je te le promets Dean, je ne recommencerai plus !

Mon frère s'écarte de moi tout en me retenant les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu mériterais que je te casse la gueule pour ce que tu as fait Sam. Me lâche-t-il sévèrement. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as commencé à te bousiller la tête avec ton mélange de médocs ! Il t'a fallu… Dean hésite et regarde un petit calendrier accroché derrière moi sur le mur. Il t'a fallu douze jours pour que tu émerges de toutes ces saloperies ! Tu réalises sale petit con comment tu as pu nous inquiéter ?

Je reste sans voix lorsqu'il me dit que je suis resté tout ce temps dans le brouillard. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et lorsque je l'observe de plus près, je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, que ses yeux sont rouges de fatigue et j'en déduis que, comme d'habitude, il a du veiller sur moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre en oubliant de se soigner lui-même. Je comprends alors sa colère et le laisse m'incendier en ayant cependant chaud au cœur de savoir que je compte encore pour lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te détruises Sam. Continue-t-il avec véhémence. Et désormais, je vais être le grand frère le plus chiant que t'aies jamais connu ! Tu vas savoir ce que c'est d'être fliqué non stop jusqu'à ce que j'ai la certitude que je peux de nouveau te faire confiance ! Tu m'as compris ?

Il me crie maintenant dessus et me claque le haut de ma tête avec le plat de sa main pour me faire rentrer mieux l'information qu'il vient de me donner. Surpris par le geste, je chancelle et m'aperçois que mon nez se met à saigner doucement.

Dean pâlit et devient aussi blanc que mes draps.

- Merde ! Lâche-t-il confus.

J'essuie du revers de la main les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappent et coulent sur mes lèvres puis secoue la tête pour que mes cheveux se remettent en place.

- C'est rien Dean. Lui dis-je avec un sourire maladroit. J'l'ai bien mérité celle-là !

Je relève mon visage et soupire profondément. Je me sens enfin le droit d'expulser toute cette tension qui c'était agglutinée en moi depuis des semaines.

Dean soupire également. Ses lèvres tremblent comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais il se tait, parce qu'il a déjà trop parlé de ce qu'il a ressenti et que, normalement, Dean ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

J'affronte alors le regard de mon père qui n'a cessé de m'observer depuis que Dean s'est occupé de moi. Son attitude n'a pas changé et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il faudra un long moment avant qu'il ne m'en veuille plus.

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a lu dans mes pensées lorsqu'il ordonne à Dean de le laisser seul avec moi.

Dean hésite et se retourne vers moi rassurant.

- Je suis juste derrière la porte, d'accord ! Me chuchote-t-il en s'exécutant, sans avoir lancé au préalable un regard lourd chargé d'avertissements pour mon père.

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête mais reste tout de même sur mes gardes lorsque mon père s'approche de moi. Sa colère est retombée mais je le sens encore contenir son ressentiment avant de me parler.

Il s'arrête à côté de mon lit puis s'y installe sans jamais cesser de me dévisager.

Le nœud que j'ai dans l'estomac ne fait que grandir et je m'aperçois que j'ai peur de mon père avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Je deviens livide quand il dépose sur le lit devant moi un petit calibre 45.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter et je regarde la porte derrière laquelle se trouve Dean. J'ai envi d'hurler son nom pour qu'il surgisse pour me sauver. J'avale difficilement ma salive et sens mes pulsations cardiaques battre rageusement dans mes tempes.

_Pourquoi mon père a posé une arme devant moi ? Est-ce qu__'__il veut me tuer ? _

- Les Winchester ne font rien à moitié ! Lance mon père d'une voix grave qui me fait sursauter. Si tu cherches à te détruire. Fais-le vite et bien !

Il se saisit de l'arme et me l'a tend.

Je suis anéanti et reste tétanisé devant l'arme.

- La vie que je t'ai offerte n'est certainement pas la meilleure. Avec ton frère nous formons une famille et nous t'aimons. Mais nous sommes là pour traquer et tuer ce qui n'est pas humain. C'est notre job, notre vie et c'est ta destinée Samuel Winchester. Je refuse de te voir la foutre en l'air. Si tu ne la supportes pas, fais le nécessaire pour que ça s'arrête correctement.

John pose l'arme sur mes genoux et se relève.

- Si tu décides de continuer à te battre, ce que je crois, alors je tournerai la page et nous passerons à autre chose. Nous ne faisons rien à moitié Sammy. Insiste-t-il encore une fois.

Il se retourne et se dirige alors vers la porte sans me regarder et la referme derrière lui, me laissant désespérément seul face à mon destin.

_Bordel de merde ! Si je n__'__étais pas assis je tomberais par terre. Mon père me laisse deux alternatives, soit je continue ma vie avec eux et j__'__accepte d__'__être un bon petit soldat, soit je me tue ! Je n__'__en reviens pas. Il ne me laisse pas d__'__autres options. _

Mon cœur est déchiré par le peu d'affection qu'il peut ressentir à mon égard.

_Il ne pense qu__'__à venger maman et c__'__est moi qu__'__il traite d__'__égoïste._

Mon cerveau carbure à cent à l'heure et je finis par penser que, tout compte fait, il a peut-être raison…

Les secondes s'accélèrent, les minutes s'emballent et j'ai l'impression de rester des heures à observer l'arme que je caresse du bout des doigts.

Puis je pense à Dean.

Je l'imagine entrer dans ma chambre et découvrir ma cervelle éparpillée dégoulinante un peu partout contre le mur… Jamais il ne le supporterait… Mon frère à toujours tout fait pour que ma vie soit plus agréable, il n'a jamais cessé de prendre ma défense, il s'est systématiquement interposé contre le mal pour me protéger… et je lui laisserais mon cadavre comme récompense ?

Non papa, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Tu as beau penser ce que tu veux de moi, mais je suis plus fort que toi, je vais me battre, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution pour m'en sortir et Dean sera fier de moi !

**Epilogue**

_Quant on mène la vie qu__'__on a pas choisi, quand on vous dicte ce que vous devez faire, quand vous n__'__avez pas la possibilité d__'__en parler à quelqu__'__un d__'__autre que sa famille, alors choisissez bien celui ou celle qui vous accordera son soutien co_û_te que co_û_te, qui sera votre allié. Il peut être un père, une mère, une sœur ou un frère. _

_Moi, j__'__ai choisi mon frère. Nous pouvons être complice_, _nous engueuler, nous battre parfois mais nous serons toujours là l__'__un pour l__'__autre__…_

- T'as fini de déjeuner ? Me demande Dean en prenant son sac chargé d'armes et de munitions. Nous partons rejoindre papa pour la Floride.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

- Tu te rends compte Sammy ! S'exclame-t-il aussi heureux qu'un gosse recevant un cadeau de Noël. La Floride ! Les filles, la plage, le soleil…

Je ris sincèrement devant l'enthousiasme de mon frère.

- ça va nous changer de ce putain de temps de merde ! Rajoute-t-il poétiquement. Sérieux mec, ça fait quinze jours qu'on n'a pas vu le soleil !

Il m'observe de la tête au pied et je sens de nouveau son regard protecteur entrer en action.

- N'oublie pas de mettre ta veste ! Je sens qu'il va encore pleuvoir.

_Gagné ! _Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre que j'ai occupée depuis plusieurs semaines et ouvre le petit tiroir de ma table de nuit pour y retirer l'arme que m'a donné mon père. Je la glisse derrière mon dos, entre ma chemise et mon pantalon. Je pose ensuite ma veste sur mon paquetage puis rejoints mon frère qui attend impatiemment dehors confortablement installé dans sa Chevrolet.

J'ai à peine fait vingt pas, qu'un orage gronde. Le temps s'assombrit rapidement et un déluge de pluie s'abat sur moi comme si je prenais une douche.

Lorsque j'atteins enfin l'Impala pour me mettre à l'abri, je vois Dean sourire victorieusement.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

FIN

_Voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivie tout au long de ces semaines et de m'avoir laissé régulièrement en mp ou par reviews vos commentaires et vos réactions ! Encore un grand merci !_

_Je cogite de nouveau pour une nouvelle histoire… une fois mon résumé préparé… je la partagerai avec vous chaque semaine._

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
